A New Hope
by takari4ever
Summary: The world has returned to normal, but fate will soon prove to change the Digidestined's future for ever. TK learns to fight for what he holds dear most, while Kari deals with family problems. TAKARI!
1. Peace

Author's note: disclaimer: don't own anything

CHAPTER 1: PEACE

It was a normal February school day. A month had passed since the Digidestined had defeated MaloMyotismon and their lives had returned to normality. It was cold outside that day and nobody had even the slightest idea that a new threat was nearing earth…

**Kari's apartment:**

"Good morning Kari! Have you slept well?"

"Yeah, but I really gotta go…gotta do something at school with TK!"

After the breakfast she grabbed her bag and left for school.

**TK's apartment (later that day):**

"TK! Wake up! You're late for school!"

"Whoa…what don't shout mom…WHAAAAT! I'll be late for the first day of the new semester! And I told Kari, I'll meet her earlier! Shit!"

With that TK ran out of his bed, brushed his teeth and grabbed the bagel which his mom made him for breakfast and left the apartment.

**Odaiba School:**

"You're late TAKERU TAKAISHI!"

"Sorry bout that…stupid bus takes always too long…So how's it going, haven't seen u in weeks?"

"I'm fine, my parents are still fighting with Tai about his football team and that he doesn't study that much"

"The usual…so what did u wanna talk to me about, Kari?"

"Well, you know how the school is gonna introduce these new extracurricular activities, so I was kinda wondering if u would maybe like to join with me the glee club?"

"But I'm already in the basketball team…[_Kari's face saddened_] but how can I ever say NO to you…so I'm in, where do I have to sign?" Kari suddenly hugged TK and smiling she said "Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me! [_blushing, then trying to make her way out of it_] I mean having the captain of the basketball team in the club would be so great and all!"

"C'mon Kari we'll be late for class, plus we got math and a new teacher!"

"Sure let's go!" With that the two friends went to class…TK could not think of anything but Kari's face when she blushed (_She looks really cute when she does that)_. Kari was thinking of how she could not control herself in front of him (_Get a hold of yourself Kari, it's TK_). Their thoughts were soon interrupted, however when the two entered class and a very mean looking professor was staring at the two. If looks could kill, then that was one. "You're 10 seconds late! WHY? Explain yourselves?"

"The bus was very slow, traffic…" TK said in a casual tone.

"My question was rhetorical. Sit down!" Kari and TK went to their respective seats without saying a word, but they looked at each other and both new what the other was thinking…THE DUDE WAS NUTS!

"The two late-comers come forth. I have 2 exercises which will blow your minds and you'll never come late again!" The two went upfront and each took a piece of chalk. "Now do these exercises!" TK had no idea, but Kari seemed to get through her exercise fast and finished in a few minutes. TK was still struggling and looked at Kari with begging eyes [_Help me Kari, I'll be screwed_]

[_I'd love to help u but I can't….WAIT did I just hear your thoughts?_]

[_I can hear you too…darn what's happening u gotta help me!_]

[_Ok_] and after a few seconds where everybody was wondering why the two were staring at each other TK started writing.

"Correct it sure took you some time boy! Are your brain cells on pause or something? Sit down!"

The two friends sat down and both grinned at each other. Meanwhile Davis was so fired up about them smiling that he was almost about to jump at TK, but his fear of not being able to solve math problems soon cooled him down.

As the hours passed and the end of school neared both Kari and TK were wondering about how they could hear each other's thoughts and why it had happened today for the first time.

**A few hours later, Training hall:**

"Hey! I didn't know you joined the cheerleading squad! Congrats Kari!", TK said.

"Thanks, try-outs were yesterday, and now I can come see all your matches!" she said smiling.

"Yeah…hey, do u think we could talk about what happened earlier, like later today, or are u doing something important?"

Kari didn't know exactly herself what had happened, but she answered casually "sure, but I gotta babysit these two kids, maybe you'd like to help me?"

"Definitely! I'll see you at your apartment then?"

"Yeah! Now I have to go. Bye!" And so Kari left, but what had happened between the two was something none would expect would prove to be life saving.

**Meanwhile on a very far away planet:**

"He's awake!"

"Master you finished your slumber? Are you alright, do you know which planet we are to attack next?"

Moving very slow the disciples master said "It's called earth…and it will take about 3-4 years to get there. Prepare the troops and get me my armor. We shall go to war once more…"


	2. Unsolved Problems

**Author's note: the first two chapters were more or less introductory…this fic will include also things from other mangas…fans will surely know which. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2: Unsolved Problems

After a short walk TK reached Kari's apartment. He took Patamon with him, so he can play with Gatomon. He knocked on the door and Kari greeted him. "Hey the kids live 2 floors down. C'mon!"

TK followed Kari and the two started a conversation on the way about what had happened that day, but none of them talked about the thought reading. It was exhausting for the two with the children, because they had eaten too much chocolate and they were hyperactive for two hours, but TK and Kari managed to cool them off with a karaoke performance. After the children were put to bed TK went to the fridge and grabbed 2 sodas, when he heard: "AAAAAAHHHHH". One of the children was screaming at the top of their voices and both entered the room to find Patamon and Gatomon next to the children. Kari cooled the children off and explained them the whole situation and the kids took it quite well: "I knew there are other things out there…man Patamon is sooooo cute!" the little girl said, while Patamon tried to escape her clutches. "OK now you two have to sleep or otherwise your parents will kill us all and you must not tell anybody about Patamon and Gatomon" TK said in a funny tone. They took the Digimon and went into the living room.

"So wanna talk about what happened?" TK said in a low voice. The Digimon went outside; they knew the places in the real world by now.

"I actually just know I heard you when you needed me and I answered. You think we can do it everytime?"

"No otherwise I would be able to hear what you thought right now. So I guess it only works when we need each other…but it is kinda awesome… and don't worry I'll never try to listen to what you think without you wanting me to do so."

"Yeah, thanks. I promise the same thing."

The two looked at each other for a few minutes without saying a word and leaned in bit by bit, but before they could do anything the door opened and they jumped away from each other. The parents of the children gave Kari her money and they left to go home.

**Kari's apartment:**

"Did u have fun with TK 'babysitting'?" Tai said in a sarcastic tone.

Kari was getting red and she started shouting at him. "We actually were babysitting and now stop your crap, Tai you're annoying"

"C'mon we all know you like him more than you show!"

Blushing, Kari went into her room and lay on the bed thinking of TK and their almost kiss, she was so excited about what will happen tomorrow that she fell asleep and wasn't able to read TK's mail, which he sent later that night.

**On the streets of Tokyo:**

On his way home TK was thinking about many things, but most of all he was thinking about Kari and how to handle what had happened today, until he heard an explosion. Thinking it was some Digimon, TK rushed towards the place he heard the noise from. People were trying to escape and as the brave boy was trying to make his way to the he saw that there was a group of soldiers shooting at something in the sky. TK went to one of the soldiers who were nearby to get some information. "What's happening? What are you shooting at?"

"GET AWAY KID! There's a monster out there, you're in danger move away!"

"I can help, PATAMON ready?"

"Patamon digivolve into Angemon…Angemon digivolve into MagnaAngemon!"

"C'mon let's beat him!" TK shouted.

The soldiers were stunned by the angel-digimon that was floating in front of them, then the soldier from before was looking at TK. "Told'ya I can help!" Suddenly a laugh could be heard from above.

"Hello chosen child of hope, or should I call you TK?"

"WHA? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Come with me if you don't want me to kill everyone here including your precious partner." With that a shadowy creature appeared behind MagnaAngemon and held a sword to his throat. "Alright I'll come but leave everyone alone!"

"Don't go kid that thing is gonna kill you!"

"Don't worry! Take this [TK handed the soldier his D-terminal]. Can you write my friend Kari that I have to leave and might not come back for some time? And, please don't tell her or anyone else about what happened here today."

"Will do kid, what's your name?"

"TK, and after you sent the mail, don't answer any mail you get!"

"OK! Good luck! Everybody clear out! Kid, one day we'll meet again!"

TK smiled to the soldier and in a second the shadowy creature, TK and Patamon disappeared. The next moment the three were on a platform above the clouds and a strong wind was blowing in TK's face. "Where are we?" he asked. "This is the palace of the safe-keeper of this planet. He's been expecting you and Patamon. Wait here."

"What's your name?" Patamon asked, but the creature didn't answer "Are you human or a Digimon?" TK added, but the creature did not answer and entered the palace.

" _Safe-keeper of the earth….?" _

What TK did not know was that now his life will be completely changed forever.

* * *

**Author's note: read and review!**


	3. Fate

**Author's note: enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3: Fate

**Kari's apartment:**

"Good morning Kari! Did u dream bout u and TK making out?" Tai teased, as he woke Kari up. "Hey u got an e-mail from your lover-boy! Let's see what he says…"

"Hands off TAI!" Kari jumped and took the D-terminal from TK, but her face saddened and in an instant it fell on the floor. Phased out she did not move for a minute, meanwhile Tai read the mail as well.

_Dear Kari,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave town for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell everyone else goodbye for me._

_Regards, _

_TK_

In an instant he called everyone in the team and sort of ordered them to come over to Izzy's place to discuss the matter. However the meeting was in the evening, because everyone had school that day. Tai didn't want his little sister to go, but she insisted to go to school, she wanted to and Tai couldn't stop her. As soon as Kari opened the door she saw Natsuko, TK's mom. "Hi Kari, do you know where my son is, because he told me that you two were babysitting and he did not come home last night, did he sleep here last night?" Natsuko said with a concerned voice. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything", Kari said, a tear almost dripping her face and then she left. Natsuko turned to Tai who handed her the D-terminal and showed her the mail. Natsuko started to cry and left after saying goodbye to Tai everyone else left in the room. The only thing she could think of was talking to her ex-husband if it was all her fault or not.

**Odaiba School:**

"Guys, TK left town, he's not gonna come to school anymore!" Davis held his pledge in front of the class until he saw Kari at the door. "You don't know that!" "Kari I'm sorry…" But Kari already left and went away from school to the close park where she and TK used to spend time together after school when they were not in the digital world….

Later that day at Izzy's apartment:

Everybody had arrived, besides Kari, who was still in the park at the time.

Izzy: "I suspect that Gennai might know more, why TK left or disappeared. I mean he might be our only lead…"

Matt: "Dude, my brother left without any reason…my mom called me crying to know what happened and he sends a mail to KARI, not even to his own brother, something must have happened to him!"

Sora: "Matt, I know you're upset, but maybe that was his choice after all…"

Joe: "He never seemed like the kind to run away from life. I agree with Matt."

Yolei: "Call Gennai he might know more"

Izzy: "Will do!"

Gennai appeared to the Digidestined as they had an urgent question and already knew what they were going to ask.

Ken: "Do you know what happened to TK? He left without a trace and we haven't heard from him in quite a while!"

Gennai: "I'm sorry. I don't know anything. From what I've heard he just left town. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I have to leave, Azulongmon is waiting for me" and so Gennai left without saying anything to the Digidestined.

Davis: "Well that's that! He left! I'm starved let's eat!"

Mimi: "Shut up! I know that kid better than you and he never left without a reason! There must have been something going on!"

"He's lying!" Everyone was looking towards the door and then they saw Kari make her way in. She listened to the entire conversation. "Gennai lied! TK would never leave me…"

Cody: "Kari…look we gotta look at the facts…"

Kari: "To hell with the facts! Look! I've played it over and over again in my mind and he couldn't have left like that…not after…"

Matt: "Not after what?"

Kari: "Doesn't matter, the point is TK never wrote in any of his e-mails 'Regards'…he always writes 'kisses' or 'love' or he just sends a smile…Izzy can you track his D3 or the D-terminal?"

Izzy: "I tried the D3, but I didn't get any response. His D-terminal is somewhere here in Tokyo, in Shibuya as a matter of fact. We can go there if you want."

Kari (suddenly much happier, that there still was hope of TK not having left her): "let's do it!"

Hours later somewhere in Shibuya:

Kari was knocking on the door to an apartment, where the signal was coming from. A tall man answered the door: "Hello kids, what do you want, if you're looking to sell something I'm not interested."

Kari: "Sir, do you happen to have one of these things?" She was showing the D-terminal.

Man: "Yes I do. I received it from this kid last night, he wanted to leave town and told me to write someone named Kari a message that he won't come to Tokyo for a while. Wait is any of you Kari?"

Kari: "Yes. I am. Did he tell you why he wanted to leave?"

Man: "Well I think introductions are in order first. I am Sergeant Kay. Would you all like to come in?"

Izzy: "Sure. I'm Izzy and this is Yolei and Matt, we're TK's friends."

After sitting down in the living room of S. Kay

S. Kay: "He didn't tell me anything, besides writing that mail to you. You can have the D-terminal if you want."

Kari: "No…that's ok…he gave it to you and you should keep it. We should leave. Sorry to bother you Sir."

The Digidestined left and there was disappointment on all of their faces. Matt called their friends and his parents. Izzy and Yolei left in front discussing the matter in private, but for Kari…for Kari, her world and her heart were shattered into a thousand pieces and she lost all hope and confidence in her best friend TK.

Later that day all the Digidestined were so crushed by their friend's decision, that they all went home and did not say a word to anyone…however none of them saw the special broadcast from an incident that had happened the night before…

* * *

**Kami's palace:**

TK had waited a night for somebody to come and explain everything to him, but he had to wait a long time. Now dawn was breaking and he could see the entire place. There was a huge white palace and they were on a huge platform very high up in the air. As he was looking around with Patamon he saw three persons standing in front of the palace. He rushed to them, one he recognized as the creature who brought him here, but he seemed to be human. The other person he recognized as well…it was Gennai, but the third person he did not know at all. (A/N: Gennai had just returned from the other Digidestined)

TK: "Hey you! Why am I here? Gennai! Do you have to do something with this?"

Gennai: "Yes! First let me introduce you to Kami and his student Gabriel!"

Kami: "So this is TK, the child of hope…I will train you for the time coming. You will learn to fight and control your mind and body like no one else can. You are destined to vanquish the evil that will come on this earth. You shall train with Gabriel."

TK: "Wait…let me get this straight! You want me to stay here and train, without going home and see my family and friends? [Turning to Gabriel] And you…you are human and you can fly?"

Gennai: "Kami will explain everything to you in a minute, but now Patamon and I have to leave. I have a special training planned for him in the Digital World. He must get stronger as well if you have to defeat this new evil."

TK: "What? No way you don't leave me here alone with these two freaks! Patamon we're off home! Digi-armor ener…" But before TK could continue his sentence Gennai and Patamon had disappeared and he was alone with Kami and Gabriel. "Let me go! I don't need nor want that training of yours!" Kami came closer to TK and touched his forehead. TK fell to the ground unconscious.

Kami: "Gabriel…I have erased his memory…his emotions play too much of a role in his life and he will not be ready for the fight in a few years time…from now on he'll be known as Michael. Tomorrow when he wakes up we will tell him everything. Now pick him up and bring him to his new room."

With that they went inside and TK was about to meet his new fate.

* * *

**Author's note: next chapter is gonna be epic! TK's past and more will be revealed. Stay tuned :)**


	4. Family History

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4: Family History

**Kami's palace:**

TK was already asleep for a few days, but Kami and Gabriel were already preparing the training that TK was supposed to be put up to.

"It is time. He will wake up soon. Come Gabriel…we will have a story to tell that boy."

"Why did you take his memory away?"

"That boy is different from you. He lets his emotions play a role in his judgments and thus can make many fatal mistakes. We don't want that Gabriel. Don't worry, after the battle will be over I will restore his memory. Now come with me."

As TK raised his eyebrows he looked around and saw he was in a white room with little ornaments, but then he saw two persons next to him, but couldn't make out who they were, thinking they were trying to hurt him he flinched and jumped back in the bed. "Where am I?"

"You are in my palace. My name is Kami and this is Gabriel." TK (A/N: from here on TK will be referred to as Michael) looked at the two beings. Kami seemed to be different from a human being, he couldn't make out what he was, but he saw that he was wearing some sort of robe and held a staff. Gabriel was looking human, but he was wearing a fighting uniform and looked much younger than Kami.

"What's my name? And how did I get here?"

"It's Michael and I brought you here from Earth. We are above the clouds now. I brought you here because I lost you. You and Gabriel are my disciples and I was in the middle of training you, but somehow you fell down and Gabriel found you on earth, but as it seems you have lost your memory. You, son, are very special! You are not just a human being!" Kami told Michael.

"I'm not? Then what am I?"

"You see a long time ago, back when people where fighting due to religious misunderstandings, a very special being came down from the sky. People thought it was God taking his wrath upon them, but that was not the case. A young French blacksmith did not believe that it was God's wrath and went to see what had happened. He found a little baby boy inside a huge crater and decided to take him under his custody. The reasons why that boy was there are still unclear, but the man raised that boy and he soon found out that the boy was not only a normal child, but that he had an un-normal strength for a human being. As a child he could lift trees and defeat grown men in hand to hand combat, so he decided to send the boy to the army, to fight in the crusades. However fate took another road for the boy. On the way to the port of Marseille the boy fell in love with a young noble girl. The two conceived a child and so their child had conceived another until the bloodline reaches you. You, Michael, are just partly human...but partly you are a Sayian!" A warrior race from outer space, whose existance has been reduced to a few beings and one of them is you!"

"I'm a sayian...? Is Gabriel a sayian as well?"

"No he is not, but he is very strong and he will help you train for the threat that will soon come upon earth! Can i count on you?"

"Yes! I will do anything in my power to save earth!"

"That's the spirit! But first you have to change, clean yourself up and eat!"

With that Kami and Gabriel left. As they reached another room, Gabriel's curiosity took the better of him. "Kami? Why is only he here, and his brother not?"

"Because his brother doesn't have the Sayian gene. He simply did not receive it anymore...we should be lucky though that this boy has it. He will be our greatest weapon in the coming war...and Gabriel...I told him only part of the truth...he must not regain his memory...at least not for the time being. Him being a Sayian is true, but he must not reach out to his past and his emotions. It might stop him from reaching a power level beyond your imagination. Sayians were coldblooded, but he is to a large part human and this could be fatal to us."

Michael wasn't sure what to believe, but to him the two seemed to know him quite well. He thought he should get ready if he was to help in saving the world. A few hours after he ate, Michael was approached again by Kami. "Michael, come with me! I have to show you something." The two went into a lower floor of the building and soon stopped at a golden door. "This is the room where you'll train. It is quite special. I call it the room of Time and Space. The time is different in there. It may help regain all the time lost in your training. One day out here means one year in there, but you must not stay longer or otherwise you will be trapped in there forever. You also cannot visit that place more than once a week and you don't age in there. You and Gabriel will start training now in there and he knows when to come out. Be careful, because you might see strange things in there and might lose your mind, but I am sure you will succeed." As Kami was explaining Gabriel came to them and opened the door. He invited Michael in and they both entered. Michaels training was now already starting.

"Good luck TK…You will succeed in helping us. I am sure of it." Kami said as he stared at the golden door. Then he left upstairs and waited for the two to return.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tokyo:**

Kari was mad at her best friend. After all they had been through and after what had happened that night she couldn't believe he left her like that. She thought it was her fault, but she did not know the truth…somewhere deep in her heart she still hoped that something else happened and that he did not leave her. As she went through some of her old books she found a song. She did not know whose it was but she took a glimpse at it. Above the lyrics there was written _Sing this song whenever you are feeling lonely…_ She didn't know how it got there, but it seemed this was giving her hope. After just looking blankly at the paper she started reading the lyrics (A/N: it's the song from Moulin Rouge, don't own it, but you should listen to it, it's quite nice):

"_Come what may"_

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Everyday I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide__  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day__  
__Oh come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

She began to cry when she saw the text, but she did not know the tune to sing to it, so in her sadness she just put it on her desk. "Why….Why did you leave me TK? I hate you for this…I will never forgive you!"

All other children were very mad too, especially Matt who would have never thought that his little brother could do something like this to them. His mother was devastated and everyone else seemed to have lost hope that the boy will return.

* * *

"Master! We are ready. The troops have been gathered and are ready to board the ships!"

"Good! At last we can move and increase our empire. Board the ships and bring me my armor. We will annihilate those beings on earth…nobody will stand against us."

As the troops prepared the master of these beings was ready to fight once more to show everyone that he was the strongest in the universe.

* * *

**Author's note: So did u like it? I will not give details of the training so it will take only one chapter. Also something will happen with Kari, and details on the master will be given in the next chapter :) stay tuned!**


	5. Son of a Preacher man

**Author's note: the master's identity will not be revealed yet, but a lot of other things will. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5: Son of a Preacher man

**Kari's apartment a week after TK's disappearance:**

"Kari! We will have guests tonight. Your grandmother will bring some guests over. Apparently the new preacher at her church, and he has a son your age. Isn't that wonderful? You can finally take your mind of things!" Kari's mother said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"Do I have to stay mom…I'm really not in the mood for any dinner-party right now."

"Yes you have to. It's been a week since you smiled and maybe today you will finally do it again. I'm sick of watching you so devastated and besides you might like that boy who's coming. Now help me set the table and then you get dressed for our guests!"

After helping out her mother Kari went to get dressed so she could meet the guests. Her grandmother was a very classy woman. She despised all sorts of new clothing; in her eyes jeans were disgusting. Kari hated that about her grandmother. She never wanted to visit her or to be visited, because she knew her grandmother would have to comment on anything she was wearing or anything she did, but her grandmother was family, she kinda had to like her. A few minutes later the guests arrived and Kari was still in her room thinking how she will survive this day "If he was here he'd know what to say to me to make me feel better".

"Kari! You have to come and greet our guests!" Tai was not at home. He had left with his football club to play a club in Kyoto and wouldn't come back until next week. Her father was also away on business.

Kari came out of her room dressed properly with a big (fake) smile. "Hello! I'm Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari. It's nice to meet you." There stood her grandmother next to her mother and another man dressed in a black suit with a woman almost the same age as her mother, she must have been his wife. He was the preacher her mother told her about. He was smiling towards Kari, but she didn't look at him. She turned towards the shy boy who was looking at her with very big eyes. He was overwhelmed by the girl he saw, in his eyes she was so beautiful, that he would do anything to make this girl his girlfriend, but because of his father he wasn't allowed to have any girlfriend until he was older, but he didn't even seem to care about that anymore. "Hi. I'm Kari." She said with a cute intonation. The boy still looked at her motionless.

_(What a weird kid)_ Kari thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when the boy answered "I'm Jack. Sorry I was phased out".

"Well, now that introductions have been made, why don't we sit at the table and talk." Everyone took their seats while Kari's mother brought the food. "So Hikari…how is school?" her grandmother asked. "It's great actually. I've been working a lot more lately. I joined the cheerleading squad and the glee club and now I'm hoping to get some better grades…"

"You…you're a cheerleader?" Jack asked. "Yes, recently…" Kari answered.

And so the discussion went on for a couple of hours and for the first time Kari's grandmother did not have any comments on her behalf. She and Jack became quite good friends even if they had just met. Kari felt for the first time after TK left good again, but as all good moments, they have to end and soon the visitors left, but not until Kari promised Jack to meet again.

"Mom I'll go to sleep now, I'm pretty late and I have to tell Yolei what happened today. Good night mom!"

"Good night sweetie!"

Kari's life from now would change. She made a new friend, which was soon supposed to take her old best friend's place.

* * *

**Kami's palace:**

"So I see Gabriel has done a great job in training you. It seems you can control your KI now, and your power level has increased drastically! I'm amazed Michael. I knew you'd have the potential!"

"Thank you Kami. I have a question though. Who will we have to fight?"

"I knew you were going to ask at some point or another…sit down Michael"

"As you may have observed I'm not human. I come from another planet which has been attacked by the same monster that will come here too. His name is Balthus. He rules a distant empire far away from this galaxy, but he has been planning an attack on this planet for a long time. Balthus is the king of the Kuma alien race, a highly advanced alien race, which has besides knowledge and high technology also an unusual strength. You see, when Balthus was born a witch had told his parents a prophecy. The witch told them, that Balthus will raise the biggest galactic empire ever seen, but he will be consumed by evil and greed and he will destroy their race. The king and queen were not content with her prophecy and ordered her to be killed. The witch did not like the way she was treated and laid a curse on Balthus. His greed and power shall be smashed by the legendary SuperSayian, who will oppose him and the Kuma race shall become from rulers to slaves. It is in the Kuma tradition, that the one who kills their king will become their king instead. Balthus is coming here not only to conquer, but also to annihilate the boy, whom he thinks will kill him. Balthus has been killing all the remaining Sayians on every planet he found one and now he's heading for earth to kill you. That is one of the reasons we are training you, to protect you and earth. Legend says however that a SuperSayian is born every 10000 years and no one knows when the last one was born, because Balthus and his parents have killed each one. He doesn't know of your existence. He'll be in for a treat."

"Do you think I could be that legendary SuperSayian?"

"I don't know…only time will show us but the chances are very small, because only a small part of you is Sayian. We shouldn't think of things like this now. You have to train to protect this planet. Maybe we won't need to kill him; maybe he will just retreat if we defeat his forces. You and Gabriel are namely not the only ones training for this. All over the world I have sent the word to my previous students to learn teach more people to fight to save this planet."

"I promise I will train as hard as I can to stop him!"

* * *

Two and a half years have passed and the ultimate battle will soon come upon earth, but before destinies will soon cross paths again.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked the story so far :)**


	6. Revelations

**Author's note: sorry about the first A/N from last time, I said I wasn't gonna reveal the identity of the villain but ultimately I did and I forgot to change the A/N…next time I'll just write things like "enjoy" or "did u like it so far" :)**

CHAPTER 6: Revelations

Two and a half years have passed since Michael started his training. He became stronger by the day and thanks to the usage of the room of Time and Space, Michael was able to advance even faster with his trainings. He grew much taller in these last years and he changed almost completely due to the trainings. "You have made huge progresses my boy!" Kami said proudly. "It was all Gabriel, he was a great teacher, and your continuous encouragements Kami gave me strength!"

"I'm glad! What do you say, should we give you a new haircut? Your hair is way too long…it would be disadvantageous in battle!"

"Haha! Yes I'd like that very much, but Kami may I talk to you in private first?"

The two went into another room. "Kami, I wanted to ask you about something. For quite some time now I've been having these dreams now…I'm in a city and somehow there is someone crying out for my help. It's a girl…I rush towards her but every time I get there I just see this dark creature telling me I'm too late to save the light…after that I wake up…."

(_He seems to be remembering the child of light. This is not good. He cannot remember anything, but being too late to save the light…what is that supposed to mean…) _"Well Michael, I think it is just a dream, nothing to worry about."

Michael wasn't sure whether Kami's answer was truthful or whether he was keeping something from him. Michael had that feeling for a longer time and that dream didn't seem to be 'nothing'.

* * *

**Tokyo:**

As the two years had passed many things had changed with the Digidestined. Tai was now playing semi-professional football; Matt had build up his singing career and his band had many fans all over the world, he was also dating Sora. Joe was studying medicine at the Tokyo University, Mimi had returned from America and was going to the same high-school as the younger kids, but she was a senior while the others were mere freshmen. Cody was still in junior high. Ken and Yolei started dating after Yolei had asked Ken out several times, her temperament hadn't changed over the years. Davis was struggling with school and was still in love with Kari. Kari however did not share the same feelings. As a matter of fact she was now meeting more often with Jack, who had replaced TK in her life. They were not dating or anything, but Jack sure wanted to, Kari however always said she wasn't ready to date anyone, so Jack never insisted, but he was sure he was going to ask her out at the end of the year.

It was September and school was about to start again. Kari was on her way with a few friends to buy some books they would need for the upcoming year. After they had found their things they decided to go shopping, as girls usually do. Dusk was nearing and the girls decided to go home. As they split up Kari was left with Mary to go home. They both lived in Odaiba and decided to go together. On their way home they reached a more infamous part of the city.

They started a conversation about the movie they had just seen. What they didn't know was that they were followed by a group of guys who were thinking they could strike the girls and take everything they had. Two streets further Kari was getting more and more suspicious and hurried the pace, but soon the two girls were encircled.

"Hey there girls! So where are you two heading alone at this hour?"

"Please! We don't want any trouble!" Kari exclaimed with a desperate tone. (_If only I had taken Gatomon with me…stupid stupid Kari) _Kari thought.

"Oh! But it seems like trouble found you! Why don't you hand us all the money and those phones!"

"No! Why don't you leave us alone?" Kari couldn't just give in to these dudes. She faced thousands of evil Digimon, and these guys were to stop her? (_No way in hell!_) She thought.

"Looks like this one needs to be taken by force!" He grabbed Kari by the hands and pushed her towards the closest wall. Another of his friends hit Mary unconscious. As he tried to hurt her Kari was thinking of what he would do to her.

_What if he does something to me, what if he kills me after this? I wasn't even on a date. What if I will never see my parents and my friends again…Tai help me, Gatomon…TK where are you when I need you…_ Then she remembered that song she saw two years ago after TK had left.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Kami's palace:**

Michael felt like something bad was happening but he couldn't figure out what it was. He seemed depressed. He was resting in his room, but something told him that wasn't the place he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Tokyo:**

_That song…I remember it. Who wrote it…somebody who wished me well, but who? It said I should sing it anytime I'm feeling lonely….come what may…._

Kari did not figure out what she was supposed to do, but singing that song gave her hope. Hope she will survive that situation and somebody would come to help her.

* * *

**Kami's palace:**

[_Come what may…_] Michael could not believe he heard something. He heard the same voice from his dreams. The voice of that girl, she was crying out for him, he knew he had to help her and it seemed that the dream he had was real. _Come on Michael think…who is that girl…if I could only see her face think! Think!_

[_Help me TK!_] As Michael heard that he stopped moving. _That name….that's me! I'm not Michael, I'm TK…._All of TK's memories returned to him all of a sudden. He seemed to see all his life before his amnesia before him. Everything he ever did came back to him thanks to that girl's voice. _Kari! Kari's in danger!_

With that he didn't even waste time anymore he rushed immediately outside and flew off towards Tokyo, where he felt Kari's presence. _Don't worry Kari! I'll be there!

* * *

_

"So! What's it gonna be? Are you still so eager to reject me?"

"Let me go you creep!" Kari screamed.

The guy grabbed for his coat pocket and took out a gun. "So I see you want to die right here and now!" he pointed the gun at her head and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Say goodbye princess!" Kari was staring frightened at him. She was sure this was the end, but…

Surprisingly the guy received a punch from somebody and flew three meters away from her. She was amazed, not knowing what just happened. Suddenly, instead of the guy with the gun there was a tall boy with a lot of muscles. His hand was stretched as if he had hit the one with the gun. All the other guys were staring just as amazed as Kari was. How was it possible that this guy had appeared out of nowhere and hit the guy with the gun? As she looked closer to the boy she saw he had blond hair and she recognized him. She knew that boy who was standing in front of her.

"TK...?" He turned to her not saying a word. Then he looked at the other guys that attacked the girls. In the blink of an eye he moved from one to another hitting them all unconscious. Then he took everything they took from the girls and turned to Kari. She still couldn't believe what she saw.

_That can't be TK! He can't do anything like this! __But he resembles him a lot…can it actually be that after all these years he's back? He sure has changed...doesn't look like the boy I knew anymore…_

TK was walking slowly towards her. She was scared, what if he was evil now…

"Hey Kari, it's been a while, nice to see you again." TK said with a low voice. He was ashamed of the way he and Kari met again. He had so many things to tell her, but he didn't know where to start. She looked different to him. She had grown in the last years too. She looked much more beautiful than she did before. He was glad to see her again, he was smiling at her.

"Hi…" She was feeling awkward. She didn't know what to feel at that moment. She was feeling thankful for what he had done for her, but she still hated him for the way he left her. She went to Mary.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kari asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes…she seems just unconscious…do you want me to escort you home? I can carry her until she wakes up."

"That would be nice thank you." Kari led the way home. The entire way she did not say anything to TK. She couldn't cope with him right now. She had forgotten about him, but now he was back. _As if he's doing it on purpose…_

They reached Kari's apartment and she called her parents. Before she could turn to TK he wasn't there anymore. He had left Mary on the floor and had left. Her parents called the police and the ambulance. That night Kari had explained what had happened after Mary fell unconscious. She left the part with TK out however, stating that she carried Mary home. Kari couldn't however take her mind off him. She was thinking about him the whole time. _How on earth did he do that…maybe he did not leave without a reason…maybe this new TK is part of the whole story. _She felt like he didn't leave her without reason. She had hope again; she thought she will see him again soon.

TK was on his way back to Kami's palace, but not for training...

* * *

**Author's note: hope you guys liked the way the two met again, next chapter will be up soon :)**


	7. SlashAngemon

CHAPTER 7: SlashAngemon

TK was mad, very mad. He was on his way back to Kami's palace. His head was full of questions that needed answers. What was the truth behind everything they told him? Soon he arrived at the palace. Kami and Gabriel were already waiting for him.

"You! You lied to me!" He grabbed Kami by the throat and pushed him to the wall. Gabriel tried to stop TK, but he hit him and Gabriel was thrown away.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Alright! Let me go! (after being let go) We lied because of this. Look at how your emotions are affecting your judgment! I did it to protect you. I would have returned you your memories after the battle. You have to let go of those emotions tied to your past!"

"NO! Those emotions make me who I am! I will never let them go again. I will never want to see you or Gabriel again! Who knows, maybe Balthus isn't even real!"

"TK! He is real! Everything I told you was truthful…except for me taking your memory!"

"Master!" Gabriel intervened "We made a mistake!" The two were looking at Gabriel. "His power now was excruciating! I have never seen that before. Maybe he gets his power from his emotions. TK I'm sorry, but I would still like for us to train together some more. I see now your true power and I ask you now to stay for the sake of the world!"

"No Gabriel…I can't stay. I have a life to get back to. Now tell me where Patamon is. I have to get him. I've had enough of you two!"

"He's in the Heaven zone in the Digital World, training with Gennai. I will open you a portal." Kami opened TK the portal towards Patamon and TK simply left, without even saying goodbye.

"Are you sure that we should let him go?" Gabriel asked.

"We cannot do anything. Maybe he will return, but for now there is no way to hold him here anymore. You should get back to your training." Kami was upset about the mistake he made, but this side of TK was worrying him even more.

* * *

**Digital World, Heaven Zone:**

"Patamon! Where are you?" TK shouted as he reached out for his old friend.

"TK?" Gennai interrupted. "You finished your training?"

"Yes and so are you! Where's Patamon?"

"Why are you mad? Patamon is right behind you!"

"Why I'm mad is none of your business!" TK turned around and he was amazed by what he saw. Before him stood an Angel Digimon, SlashAngemon (A/N: you can google this digimon).

"Patamon? Is that you?"

"Yes TK" the Digimon said digivolving back to Patamon.

"C'mon. We gotta go. Gennai give me my D3!"

"Here it is TK" Gennai said "I helped Patamon digivolve to SlashAngemon, because SlashAngemon could be quite useful to the battle against Balthus."

"I don't care. You all lied to me, you took my memory from me, my life! I'm going home! C'mon Patamon!" TK went with his partner to the first TV and went back to the real world. He landed in the computer-room of his old school. "Home sweet home!"

* * *

**TK's apartment:**

As Natsuko heard the doorbell she went to see who was visiting her at that late hour. As she opened the door she was stunned, she couldn't believe she saw her son standing in front of her after all these years of hoping he'll come back.

"Hi mom…can I come in?" TK asked humbly with a deep guilt in his eyes. She hugged him and took him in, smothering him the whole time. That night TK was filled with guilt. He didn't tell her the truth, he told her he was on a world trip. He had to lie. His mother would not understand the truth, she was way too happy to see her son again.  
As TK went to sleep he was thinking of all of his friends. He thought he should stick to the 'world trip' story and let Patamon in on it too, but first he had to deal with telling the truth to Kari. Soon he remembered that he left his D-terminal with that soldier. Before he went to sleep he went to get it back. He felt Sergeant Kay's KI and flew over to him. That man sure was happy to see him again. TK retrieved his D-terminal and was on his way home. _Great man…kept my secret…maybe I'll be seeing him again.

* * *

_

**Kari's apartment, the next morning:**

"Hey Kari! Did you sleep well after what happened last night?" Kari's mother asked.

"Yes…I'm still a bit in shock though."

"You know, I told your grandmother what happened to you last night and she insisted on coming here with the priest and Jack here tonight. As soon as Jack heard about what happened he was worried sick! By the way…how did you manage to escape last night with Mary on your back and everything?"

"Well, there was this boy who helped me, but I couldn't see his face. He left fast after he helped us…" Kari knew who it was, but she did not want to tell her mom that. "I'm glad that they will all come tonight…" Kari heard that she received an e-mail and went to look who had written it. As she saw TK's name she immediately opened it.

_Hey Kari…_

_I'm back home. I wanted to tell you the truth about everything. If you feel like talking to me, meet me this afternoon in the park where we used to hang out._

_Love, TK_

Kari didn't know what to do. She felt like meeting TK would mess up with her feelings again, but she wanted to know the truth and meeting TK was the only way to find it.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	8. Coming Clean

CHAPTER 8: Coming Clean

Kari was in her room thinking whether or not to meet with TK. She didn't want to tell Tai or Gatomon that TK was back. She wanted first to talk to him, she wanted to know everything. In the end she decided to go and see TK.

**Later that day in the park:**

TK was waiting on a bench where the two used to hang out quite a lot, before his 'disappearance'. As he was sitting there he was thinking of how to tell her and more importantly what to tell her. He was very nervous, but as he saw Kari, TK's emotions disappeared. He thought she looked very beautiful, last night he had seen her, but it was dark, he couldn't notice everything that had changed. He stood up as she approached him.

"Hey Kari! I'm glad you could come."

"Hi…nice to see you again. You look good."

"Thanks, so do you…I bet you wanna know what happened last night"

"I'd rather know what happened the last two years. I mean you simply left without any message, and then we find your D-terminal at this military man… and then there was last night"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about everything…I was a moron for leaving you alone, but it has all to do with what you saw last night."

"Ok so what is it?"

TK told Kari everything, but he kept out the part about Balthus. He told Kari, that his training was to defeat someone at a championship, but he told Kari that after last night he remembered his old life and ran away.

"One one more thing Kari… I don't want the others to know about this...I wanna tell them I was on a world trip, that's what I wanna tell the others too…unless you are not fine with it"

"I'm fine with it. I don't think the others would understand, plus they didn't see you. Look I have to go I have to get home fast, my grandma is coming. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah definitely!" TK wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. She seemed like she still needed time to adjust and he just waved her goodbye. What the two did not know was that Kari's grandmother had been seeing the last minutes of the conversation. (A/N: I will call the grandma from now on Joann :))

* * *

"Hello Jack?"

"Yes who's there?"

"It's Joann, Kari's grandmother. I've heard from your father you really like my granddaughter, but you haven't asked her out yet. Am I right?"

"Yes…but what do you want?"

"I want you to ask her out tonight. I will talk to your father. He will definitely be okay with this!"

Joann hang up, but she couldn't take the evil smirk off her face…

TK went after that to all his other friends. With his new power he could go to all by evening. They seemed surprised to see TK, especially Davis; it was as if his world was crushing down on him when he saw that TK wasn't only taller than him, but also stronger. Matt was thrilled to see his brother again, but so were all the others. In the end there was one last person to visit, Tai, but he knew that visiting Tai would mean seeing Kari as well. He had to see him though; at least that he owed him.

* * *

**Kari's apartment:**

Everyone had arrived at the Yagami's apartment only this time the entire Yagami family was present. Tai didn't really like Jack. He felt that Jack was a boring person, but somehow his sister liked him, so he didn't say anything negative about him. That evening was very boring for Tai, he had hoped for it to end fast, but he did not expect the drama that was about to come upon him. Jack still didn't ask Kari out, he was way too nervous, but he was ready to ask her until they all heard the doorbell.

"I'll get that!" Jack said. As he opened the door he saw a tall blonde boy around his age.

"Hello…isn't this the Yagami's apartment?" the boy asked.

"Yes it is actually. Who do you want to speak with? Actually please come in!" Jack responded.

"Thanks I'm here to see Tai actually" TK replied and smiled. He entered the apartment and followed Jack to the living room. Kari was motionless _What the hell is he doing here?. _Tai came out of the bathroom and when he saw the boy he simply stopped. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. "TK?"

"Yeah! It's me. Nice to see you again. I see you haven't changed at all!"

"You son of a b****! You have changed! Look at you! You're as tall as me!" TK was happy to see the way Tai reacted to his return. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been travelling around the world. I felt like I needed to do that."

"WOW! You did that! I bet you met a lot of hot chicks on the way!" TK blushed as Tai said that then he looked to Kari. Tai's grandmother went to him and gave him a slap on the back of his head. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry grandma…Kari aren't you gonna say hi to TK! It's been two years since you saw each other!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hi" Kari said still not believing what was happening. TK responded in the same way…then there was a silence. Joann knew that Kari was playing. She didn't know why they played an act but she knew what she saw that afternoon. There was definitely something going on between that blonde boy and Kari and now she saw more to the entire picture.

Joann slipped in "SO! Jack [pointing to the boy] you had something to ask Kari?"

"Yeah!" Jack wasn't told anything of TK. He didn't know about him, nor about Kari's past. "Kari we've known each other for a long time now…and I really like you…"

Kari's eyes widened. _OH MY GOD! Where is this going…I hope he's not asking me out or telling me he loves me and dreams of me…and all in front of TK?_

"What I mean is…do you want to go on a date with me?" Jack was glad that it was off his mind.

"Well…" Kari answered looking at TK the whole time "Don't you think it's too soon, I mean…"

"Come on Hikari!" her grandma intervened "you can't say no to the boy!" she was also looking at TK triumphantly.

[_TK help me out of this! Say something!_]

[_What should I say? It's as if he gave you an ultimatum!_]

TK intervened: "Kari doesn't really have time right now. I heard from our other friends that she is focusing a lot on the cheerleading competitions and school right now. Am I right?"

"Yeah definitely! TK is completely right!" Kari exclaimed nervously.

"AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE BLONDIE TO KNOW SUCH THINGS!" Joann shouted "GET OUT!" Kari made TK a sign not to go, but he turned around not saying anything. He did not want to upset anyone, but he didn't notice that he upset exactly the one person he cared most about, Kari. "Of course she will go out with you!" Kari's grandmother forced her to answer positively. "Yes I will… is next week ok?" Kari said heartbroken. Her eyes were following TK, she was disappointed and so was Tai. Now he hated Jack _I'll kill that dude and probably grandma with him! Gotta talk to TK tomorrow morning!_

The 'party' had gone the way Joann wanted, and Kari felt even worse at the end of the day. Meanwhile Tai was planning how to get rid of Jack. TK was on top of Mount Everest and thinking of how he had let Kari down again. He didn't know that it would all turn out for the best soon, because his mother had just subscribed him to the same school as Kari.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed it!**


	9. Villains and Heroes

**Author's note: this chapter is gonna be also about the bad guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9: Villains and Heroes

**Balthus's ship:**

On the way towards earth, Balthus's men were wondering why that planet. What was so important about it? None of them however had the guts to ask Balthus or his entrusted generals. Balthus was thinking of how to attack earth and for that he needed the advice of his generals. They all gathered in the main room and Balthus explained the situation. He had three generals, one fiercer than the other. There was Defla, she handled the defense tactics and trainings of the soldiers. Attay was handling the offense and then there was Balthus's favorite Valdus. He wasn't training the troops nor was he ever on the battlefield unless needed. Valdus was a fierce fighter, he was the special weapon, which Balthus was keeping to settle his wars. Valdus was much stronger than Attay and Defla, but he wasn't interested in politics, he was just searching for strong opponents. Rumor had it that Valdus had been trained by Balthus himself.

Attay: "Master! We should attack that weak planet directly! Send me and two more ships there! I shall defeat them in an instant! I will leave no one alive!"

Balthus: "NO! You have no idea what's on that planet. Our scouts have reported there is a Sayian on that planet…"

Defla: "But I thought we had destroyed them all! How is that possible?"

Balthus: "I don't know…you should both go! I will follow as soon as I can. First I will need to meditate and I do not want to see failure!"

As soon as Balthus had left, Attay and Defla had boarded together with two battalions heading for earth…

* * *

**Tokyo:**

TK had joined Kari's class. He was now also in the basketball team and in the glee club, since he had promised Kari he would join it a long time ago. Everyone returned to their lives soon after Jack had asked Kari out. They were supposed to go on a date Sunday right after church, but Kari doubted her decision and called TK to meet her not telling him what it was though. They agreed to meet at TK's apartment since his mother was away. TK was anxious to see her. He saw her everyday at school, but it seemed different when nobody else was around. He had been looking forward to meeting her all day; he even cooked dinner for them. They didn't speak much over dinner, Kari seemed quite sad and TK confronted her about it when they sat down to watch a movie she had chosen. She held her head on his shoulder and was looking as if she wasn't following the movie at all.

"Kari? You don't seem like your usual self today…is it because of what you have to do tomorrow?"

"Yes…I don't really want to do it…I don't like him in that way at all…I mean he's nice, but I don't love him…"

"Hmmm…I understand what you mean…you don't have to go, you know, you can stay here with me..."

"My crazy grandma would find me and Jack doesn't seem to be that sane either, I mean the way he asked me out…it was like he wanted me to marry him…"

TK smiled…"You have that effect on guys, you know"

"What do you mean?" she responded lifting her head and looking him in the eyes.

"I mean that everyone seems to fall in love with you…Davis, Jack…" he was about to continue the list, but he stopped and blushed.

Kari was looking confused towards him. "My heart belongs to someone else…"

Now he was looking at her with wide eyes. His heart was beating very fast that moment. He wanted her to say he was the one she longed for, but after everything he had done he was sure it was someone else.

"Kari, I…I…"

"What is it TK?" she was blushing now.

"I'm in love with you!" Now she was blocked. Kari had been waiting to hear that for so long now, that she did not believe he said it. "I love you. I always have, ever since I met you…and I always will!" Then he kissed her gently. When he turned back seeing her reaction she said "I love you too TK!" and kissed him back. They finally did what they hadn't done all those years ago before he left. The gentle romantic kiss soon turned into a passionate one…and a first kiss wasn't the only thing the two shared that night…

* * *

**Author's note: hope you've enjoyed it although it was a bit shorter! Next chapter is gonna be fun :D**


	10. Surprises

CHAPTER 10: Surprises 

The next morning Kari woke up and saw she was next to TK. He held her in his hands. She had only her underwear on and knew what had happened. She smiled happily and looked at him. He was in a deep sleep and she didn't want to wake him up. She stood up and went to the bathroom, figuring she was way too late for her supposed date, and figured her parents must have called her a lot of times. So before going to the bathroom she went to get her phone. _WOW 24 missed calls and surprise all from my parents, grandma and Jack…man I'll be grounded for months… _When she opened the bathroom door a blonde woman was standing in front of her. Kari stood there for a second stunned, while TK's mother was examining the 'undressed' girl that was standing in front of her. Then they both screamed at the top of their head, which woke TK up and he came running towards the bathroom taking a protective stance in front of Kari, but then he saw the unexpected. His mother was in front of him and he wasn't dressed either and one could easily figure what had happened.

TK: "Shit…mom this is not what it looks like…"

Natsuko: "TK! What the hell! There's a naked girl in my house and you're naked too! You didn't…?"

TK: "NO mom…I mean yes but…"

Kari was still in shock.

Natsuko, turning to Kari: "You! My son…what did you do to him! Why did you force him to do this?"

TK: "Mom, nobody forced anyone to do anything…you see Kari and I like each other and…things like this happen. Calm down now it's not the end of the world. You knew this day would come sometime"

Natsuko: "Yes but not today! I mean my son is now all grown up and she's to blame!"

Kari: "I'm sorry, but why am I to blame. TK was the one who told me he…likes me."

TK turned to her smiling. Natsuko looked at him and saw the spark in his eyes when he looked at Kari. She hadn't seen that spark in his eyes for a long time. Soon she cooled down and the two teens went and put on some clothes.

"Do you think she hates me now?" Kari asked. "No! Why would you say something like that? I love you and if she knows that then she will like you too!" he went and put his hands on her waist and kissed her again. "Man I like doing that!" he said laughing.

They went to the kitchen where Natsuko was waiting. "I made you breakfast. What's done is done right? Now you have to eat something." They all sat down and started talking about something else. Natsuko seemed to have forgotten what happened and enjoyed Kari's company, but it wasn't to last long enough because Kari had to leave and somehow explain her parents where she had been the entire night. She wasn't planning on calling Jack though. She had other thoughts on her mind at the moment. TK turned to his mother who was looking at him silently.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked. "Nothing TK. It's only…I've missed you so much and now I have to share you? Probably that's why I was so mad before, but I'm happy for you. You seem to like her very much…she sure has changed a lot."

"I know mom and…thank you. I have to go now. Gotta meet Matt. He wants me to help him with something. We can talk later."

"Ok! But be careful!" Natsuko returned to the kitchen still processing everything, but she couldn't forget the way he looked at Kari, there was something about his eyes that made her happy.

**Kari's apartment:**

Kari felt strange on the way home. Something wasn't right. There were soldiers everywhere, but she thought it was some kind of practice and didn't care. Soon later she arrived home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Oh my God! Kari where have you been last night we were so worried." Kari froze as she heard that voice, it was Jack's. _NO, NO,NO! What is he doing here!_

"I was…uhmmm…with Yolei. I slept at her place last night. It was late and I didn't want to come home. My phone's battery was empty. Sorry I had you all worried." _I hope he doesn't want me to go out with him now…_

"Oh…ok!" her mother said relieved. "I was really worried!"

"Kari?" Jack asked "Look if you don't want to go out with me, it's fine, really…you don't have to force yourself if you don't want too…"

"Jack…look I'm sorry but I don't see US working…"

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed "You're grandma told me you're in love with me!"

"What did she tell you? I'm not in love with you! I never was! Why would she say something like that?"

"Well I guess I should go then!" Jack said angry, but before he could go outside a strange sound outside caught his attention. Everybody went to the balcony to see what it was. They were all stunned by what they saw. A huge UFO was above Tokyo and everyone thought it was the end. In her fear Kari called TK to see whether he was alright…

**A few minutes earlier NASA base:**

"Sir there is a UFO coming towards earth at high speed. It is gonna crash on Tokyo."

"Call the Japanese government. Tell them to mobilize their forces immediately."

**Earlier that day, Matt's studio:**

"Yo TK! Ssup?" Matt asked his little brother. "Could you write me some lyrics for my next song? I know you're really good at that!"

"Sure bro! no problem, but can I talk to you for a sec in private?"

They went to another room when TK told his brother what had happened between him and Kari.

"DUDE! YOU DIDN'T! oh TK you are the man!"

"Thanks, I guess…wait someone's calling me, hmmm, it's Kari!" he said happily. Matt was imitating them making out when TK threw something at him.

"Hey Kari what's up?"

"TK! Where are you listen to me! There is a huge UFO above Tokyo! Please tell me you are OK!"

TK could not believe what he had heard. The whole story about Balthus was true. He was about to meet the person who would destroy earth. "Kari! I'm fine! Listen to me! Take everyone with you and hide somewhere. Get as far away as possible do you hear me! I will explain everything! Now go!"

Matt didn't know what had happened. TK was nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Matt get Gabumon and call the others! You'll see where to meet me! Look at the sky! Patamon ready?" the Digimon came out of TK's bag. "Sure am TK! Let's rock their world!"

"Patamon warp-digivolve into SlashAngemon!"

Matt could not believe his eyes. Patamon had just warp digivolved and TK put on a fighting suit. He saw how much his brother had changed. He knew something was wrong and that TK wasn't on a world trip, but he did as his brother told him.

TK blew a hole in the wall and got out with SlashAngemon. Matt dropped his phone. While floating in mid air TK yelled at Matt: "Call them now! We have no time!" and then he flew towards the UFO which Matt had just observed. After a few seconds of gathering himself, Matt called everyone.

**Kari's apartment:**

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kari's mother yelled.

"Mom go hide with dad! You too Jack. I gotta go see what that is. Gatomon wanna help me?" She turned to her friend and Jack was looking at them.

"You have a Digimon-partner?" Jack asked. Kari did not quite understand how he knew about Digimon. "I have one too. Chimpmon. (A/N: dunno whether it exists). I'll help you!"

The two left and so everyone was about to meet a powerful enemy and find out the truth behind TK's disappearance.

**Author's note: I will ****not post ****as fast anymore. I'm on vacation and going to Paris :) I'll write from my phone. Latest day I'll update again is 29****th**** November**** (when i return)****…SO SORRY :) but it will be worth the wait! Sneak peak: next chapter: TK&Gabriel vs Attay&Defla!**


	11. Invasion

**Author's note: I'm back! I changed a bit the story. TK and Gabriel will not fight both Attay and Defla for now :) You'll see what happens.**

CHAPTER 11: Invasion

TK was rushing towards the UFO hoping to find Balthus and get rid of him, but he was stunned when he saw that there was an entire army which was destroying the city. As he was flying he saw Davis and Cody fighting alongside ExVeemon and Ankylomon against some of the aliens. He stopped for a second, thinking Matt must have talked to all his friends by now. As he was observing the battle he saw that one of the aliens threw a shot at Cody and the boy was in danger. TK did not even think and before the shot could hit his friend he was there to deflect it. Davis was looking with huge eyes and in shock when he saw what had happened.

"WHAT THE? TK JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND DEFLECTED THAT SHOT? AM I DREAMING?" he shouted and TK gave him a grin, partly showing off. Then he raised his hand and threw an attack at some of the aliens and defeated them in one blow. Everyone was shocked as to what TK could do and before they could process what happened SlashAngemon stood in front of them destroying more of the foes.

"Look! We have to defeat them! I'm going to go after their boss. Try holding them off to buy me some time!" TK said and flew off with SlashAngemon. Cody was as silent as ever, but Davis exploded that moment "AAAHHH! ALWAYS PLAYING THE HEROOOO! I HATE THAT GUY!"

* * *

Kari was on her way with Jack to try and stop the ongoing invasion, when they encountered Mimi, Izzy, Ken and Yolei.

"Hey guys!" Kari said, rushing towards them. "Hey Kari!" Mimi said happily, while the others were looking confused at Jack and his Digimon partner.

"Look. TK said we should hide, but I think we should fight these monsters off!" Kari told her friends.

Izzy: "I heard from Matt that we should fight them too. Apparently it's big and we have no reason to hide."

Mimi: "Yeah I agree as much as I hate fighting…Kari why are you so happy actually. You're glowing!"

Kari (embarrassed): "What? Nothing happened!"

Mimi (turning to Jack): "And who might you be? Are you the reason behind Kari's happiness?"

Jack: "My name is Jack, I'm…"

Kari (interrupting Jack): "He's not the reason, and I think we have more problems than this right now!" Mimi was smiling as if she knew more than she admitted and Kari was completely red. Soon they were attacked and all the Digimon digivolved to protect their partners. During the attack Kari and Jack were separated from the others and Angewomon and Gorillamon (Chimpmon's evolution) could not protect their partners. A few seconds later Kari and Jack were kidnapped and brought by two of the aliens to the main ship.

Yolei: "We have to save them! Do you know what Tai, TK and Davis will do to us if we let anything happen to Kari?"

Izzy: "It's better we contact the others and let them in on it. We may need more help to fight these monsters." After Izzy contacted everyone they all met up at the place where Kari and Jack were kidnapped. All of them were there, except TK and SlashAngemon who were on their way to meet Balthus.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the main ship:**

"Attay! Do you feel that power? Is it a Sayian?"

"I don't know Defla…I will go and check. He is coming towards us anyway. You stay here. I heard someone took two hostages and brought them here. Go interrogate them. Maybe they know something about this Sayian!"

"Good!"

* * *

As TK was flying towards the main ship he saw a person he didn't know. He felt his power and thought it was Balthus.

"Balthus? Is that you?" TK asked.

"Hmmm…how do you know about my master? I am Attay. One of his generals…who might you be?"

"I'm TK. I'm here to kill your master, so bring him here!" TK said convinced that he was about to defeat the monster Balthus.

"Haha…you think he came here to fight with these pathetic beings. You want to fight someone fight me!"

And so Attay attacked TK. The fight was pretty equal, since both shared similar power levels. First Attay laid some hits and then TK. After a while however TK was getting weaker, since he had not trained lately, and Attay was gaining the upper hand.

"TAKE THIS!" Attay threw his strongest energy-ball at TK, who was hit directly. TK fell to the ground with a broken arm and bleeding.

"So much for thinking you are a Sayian!" He was about to shoot again, but was stopped by someone midway. A huge smoke arose…

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Kari and Jack were brought to the main ship. Jack was quite hysterical on the way and Kari hoped she would find a way to get away.

"Well, well! So that's how human beings look like…what's your name?"

Jack: "It's Jack…please let me go I'm scared…I want to go home!"

Defla: "Are you a girl or why are you crying like that? (turning to Kari) and what is your name?"

Kari: "If you think I will tell you my name…" Defla slapped Kari.

Defla: "You are a feisty one…I like that. If you answer my question you may live…"

Jack: "Yes! What is it?"

Defla (showing towards a monitor): "Tell me is that boy a Sayian?" The monitor showed TK and Attay fighting. TK seemed to be hit pretty hard by Attay. "TK!" Kari yelled.

Jack (crying by now): "I don't know. What's a Sayian?"

Defla turned to Kari: "You…you know him? Is he a Sayian?"

Kari: "No. Let him go! I am the Sayian!" Kari lied and Defla seemed surprised. She didn't know whether Kari was lying or not but she wanted to test it. "Take her with me. We're going to Attay! And take that whining kid with us too!"

* * *

The smoke was still there and Attay could not see anything in front of him. He was careful not that TK was about to attack him, or the person that helped him.

"Here TK! Take this!" TK swallowed whatever it was that person gave him and he was back on his feet. He looked at the person next to him and saw a familiar face…it was Gabriel.

"Come on TK! Let's defeat Attay!" TK got up and son stood again face to face with a surprised Attay, but now Gabriel was with him.

What will happen between TK and Attay; and what about Kari…?

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter is gonna be nice. Stay tuned. For all Football Fans out there, tonight (29.11.2010) Barcelona – Real Madrid at 21:00 CET!**


	12. I'm the Hero!

CHAPTER 12: "I"m the Hero!"

"Ladies and Gentleman! There is a huge UFO above Tokyo. As we can see behind me the military has repulsed some of the aliens who have apparently not come in peace, since they attacked everyone and are asking desperately about someone, who is supposed to be a "Sayian". We don't know what it means, but we sure hope Sergeant Kay can tell us. Sergeant, what exactly is a "Sayian"?"

The TV reporter was talking on and on and the cameramen were on Sergeant Kay and what happened behind them. The military seemed to have the upper hand, especially after all the Digimon of the Digidestined pitched in. Of course the Digidestined stood away from them, so they wouldn't be seen. Sergeant Kay explained that they are friends of the military and soon after the talks and fights ended the aliens all fled to the main ship, the ship which Defla was about to exit with Kari and Jack. Although the fight had ended the cameras saw a person running towards them. It was Joanna who was looking for her granddaughter and Jack. She immediately put up a scene and started crying on demand, but soon the cameraman saw something else in the air. He spotted three people in mid air and focused on them. The whole world was watching.

"How did you regain your strength? Was it that dude? Doesn't matter…I'll kill you anyway!" Before Attay could attack he was interrupted by Defla who came with two prisoners.

"ATTAY! She says she is the Sayian we're looking for!"

"No she's not. It's him. The blonde boy, quite strong but not strong enough!"

"How do you know? I say we kill both!"

TK: "NOOO! Leave her alone! It's me you want!"

Gabriel: "TK! Don't let your emotions get in your way!"

Attay (flying over to Kari): "So…do you know her, is she your girlfriend…well WATCH HER DIE!" He prepared to kill Kari, when TK exploded. He couldn't let the only girl he ever loved get killed, not now not after what had happened. Everyone looked shocked at him as he was gathering his strength. Kari fell down from the blast, but Jack remained in the clutches of Defla. Kari was caught by SlashAngemon who brought her closer to Sergeant Kay and the others. The cameraman, the reporter and all other people were blasted away and he camera broke.

Reporter: "WHAAT! Repair it! You don't see this everyday!"

Joanna: "Oh my GOD! Kari are you OK! Is that up there Jack! GOD gave him strength to save us from these animals! Thank you Lord!"

Reporter: "So up there is a boy named Jack! He is this girl's boyfriend and he is the one who caused this explosion. Let's hope he will save us from these monsters. Ahhh! Who am I talking to? Anyway we're here on the scene and we now hope that Jack will help us!"

Kari was looking up at TK. She did not see the cameraman and she didn't even reply when Sergeant Kay was asking her if that was TK up there. She was just stunned. He seemed to have known about the "Sayian-story". He hadn't told her about it, but he seemed to know more, and who was that guy who was next to him…_He knows…please help us TK…you can't die…_

"YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU ARE DEAD IN AN INSTANT!" TK yelled as his anger got the better of him. Gabriel was pushed aside, as TK started to transform. His power increased so much that Attay and Defla were not moving at all. Jack was scared, but he saw everything and stopped crying.

TK was different; he seemed much more serious and quite determined. His hair was still blonde in everyone's eyes, but it stood up and was more golden. He had an aura shining around him and was staring at Attay.

"He is the one! The Super-Sayian!" Gabriel said amazed by what he saw.

On the ground everyone was looking at how "Jack" was glowing and hoped he got them rid of the aliens. Kari could not believe her eyes. She knew TK hid something from her, but this she never expected. She felt full of hope again and now she knew he would help everyone out.

TK looked at Attay and Defla. He was full of disgust and didn't even say a word towards the two stunned looking enemies. Gabriel took the opportunity to snatch Jack from the arms of Defla. "TK now! Kill them!"

TK didn't give any attention to Gabriel, instead he turned "There's no point! I can beat them easily. They should return when they are stronger, or better yet bring Balthus!"

"HA! I'm gonna kill you if you don't want to attack!" Attay said confidently and going in for the kill. TK dodged easily and with a turn he hit Attay in the stomach and his punch pierced it. TK was victorious with just one blow "Do you want to suffer the same fate. Leave NOW!" Defla flew fast towards the main ship and in no time all the aliens were leaving earth. TK transformed back and the three of them landed soon. Jack immediately ran towards the reporter and Kari, while TK and Gabriel flew away.

"JACK!" Joanna cried. "The reporters want to talk to you about your great victory in the name of the Lord!"

"Jack! Smile to the newly repaired camera! How do you feel after being the hero of today?"

Jack immediately understood what Joanna had done and he was ready to play along. He was always the outcast and now was the chance to be the hero.

"I feel great! I'm the hero! God gave me strength, but now he took it, unfortunately!"

Joanna: "Kari, dear! Come and great your boyfriend, after his victory!"

Now the cameras moved on Kari. She didn't know what to say and was surprised when Jack tried to kiss her.

The rest of the show was on the victorious deed of Jack and how he defeated the "bad guys". Everyone returned home that day and was in the company of their families. Kari was the only one who was sad. Her grandmother had forced her in front of the whole world to play as Jack's girlfriend who changed his attitude in front of the cameras. Kari was on her balcony waiting with her phone in her hand to hear from TK, but he didn't answer for a long time. When she almost gave up she heard a voice. "Kari? Are you mad at me?"

She turned to face the person and saw TK floating in mid-air. He came into the balcony and stood in front of her.

"Why would I be mad at you…you saved us…"

"Kari…look…I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I knew they would come, but I wanted to protect you…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're fine. Listen…what happened with you today? You changed suddenly…"

"I transformed, apparently, into a SuperSayian. I was the one they searched for…Their boss will come for me too, but we'll be better prepared."

"We should enjoy our time until then…" Kari smiled.

"You know you make my heart melt every single time you smile..." He leaned in and kissed her. "Kari, do you want to go out with me tomorrow…have a first real date?"

"Definitely!" Kari said smiling. Soon TK left and Kari went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the "fight"! The next few chapters will focus more on their normal lives, less fighting, but more dialogue (just the way I like it)!**


	13. Dating and Brothers

CHAPTER 13: Dating and Brothers

Kari woke up the next morning quite happy, hoping to meet TK quite early and get away from everyone else. She was thinking where they would go, since after the attack almost everyone had stopped working for a while. The city was not destroyed that much, so everyone could actually return to their everyday lives quite easily. For the first time in a while the Yagami family had a breakfast together, they were laughing and talking, as if nothing had happened. Kari's father had turned on the TV to find out more about what happened and soon after getting sick of seeing Jack on TV, Kari went to her room with Tai following her.

"Was it really Jack, or was it someone else…like TK!"

"It was Jack!" Kari said, lying to her brother.

"I know what I saw Kari…it was TK! Why are you lying to me! Are you two hiding something?"

"NO! We're not hiding anything! He just didn't want to tell everyone."

"He told you, Matt saw him fly! And Davis and Cody saw him send light-balls out of his hands! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! You should ask him." Kari received a text message from TK. She didn't hear that Tai gathered everyone to discuss the matter. She was just focused on what TK had written and simply left smiling out of her room and went outside.

"What the hell? I gotta follow her…she's gone mad!"

Kari met TK a bit further away from her home. She smiled as she saw him standing with a flower bouquet in his hands. She didn't know that Tai had followed her and was eavesdropping.

"Hey!" TK said blushing. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise…but first we should get out of the way…people should not see us doing what we're about to do."

Kari just followed TK as she trusted him very much.

"UNBELIEVABLE! There she is meeting him! I gotta call Matt, see what he has to say to what our siblings are doing."

While Tai was dialing Matt's number he observed as from a distant alley how TK flew away with Kari in his hands. He dropped the phone and only after a few seconds he picked it up again and noticed that Matt had answered "I think we may have a situation…" They decided to meet at Izzy's place and invited all their other friends as well.

Meanwhile TK brought Kari in the blink of an eye to Paris. He had planned a whole day for the two of them. First they went a bit to sightseeing and then they went to a pretty expensive restaurant on the Champs Elysees. They enjoyed themselves a lot that day, unfortunately due to the time difference they could just have a fast dinner and had to leave, however they did not expect what was waiting for them at home.

**Tokyo, Izzy's apartment:**

Tai: Guys I'm telling you, TK is hiding something!

Davis: YEAH! He flies and shoots light-balls out of his hands and then brags to me about it, AND NOW HE TAKES KARI! I'll kill that guy!

Cody: I agree, I saw it too…

Tai: Yeah and today he flew off with Kari!

Sora: Do you think they know more about these attacks then we do?

Yolei: I think so…but why just them and not one of us…?

Ken: I think we should rather be grateful…for what TK did for us…maybe he'll tell us, but he doesn't want to…

Izzy: I have a theory! Maybe something else happened while TK was away…maybe he became a superhero like spider-man…

Joe: As much as I'd like this theory to be false…we have other more pressing matters, like those aliens!

After discussing a lot with each other the Digidestined had reached no conclusion, suddenly Mimi started talking, after she had just smiled through the whole conversation:

Mimi: So you said the TK flew off with Kari?

Everyone was looking at her while she was still smiling.

Sora: Yes, that's what Tai said…Mimi is something wrong, you're acting weird?

Mimi: No! it's nothing. Mimi started laughing. _I knew Kari hid something from me…TK…I always knew it._

Matt was looking Mimi, who was smiling like a crazy person towards him and Tai. _Why the hell is she smiling like that? Does she know about TK and Kari…I hope not and hopefully she won't say anything to Tai…he'll kill TK…well, figuratively speaking…_

After a few minutes of flying TK brought Kari home, but they soon found out that their friends were at Izzy's place so they made their way towards his apartment.

The door bell rang…Izzy went and opened.

TK: Yo Izzy! How's it going?

Kari: Hey!

Izzy was looking confused and amazed at how Kari looked. She was dressed quite nicely and was wearing make-up. He never noticed her like that. Izzy blushed and TK gave him a small push.

TK: Wake up! Never seen a beautiful girl in your life?

Kari laughed: Let him be…I heard everyone is here?

Izzy, while snapping out of it: Yeah…they are in my room.

Kari: Hey guys! How are you?

TK: Ssup?

Everyone was looking at the two noticing the way they were dressed as if they had been to a fancy party, but they didn't ask anything.

Davis, jumping to face Kari: Thank God you're ok, Kari! I missed you! YOU (turning to TK) EXPLAIN! EVERYTHING!

After that threat TK laughed, but everyone was looking at him dead serious…and so TK told everyone the story of him being a Sayian and Balthus. He left out the parts of him and Kari, so far only Matt knew. When Tai asked him why he took Kari, he lied about meeting Gabriel with her. He knew Kari would be more sensitive about telling her brother.

After everyone left one by one, and soon it was Tai's and Kari's turn, Mimi went to her and whispered: "You have to tell me everything about you and TK!" she winked and Kari started blushing… "How do you know?" she whispered back. "I knew I was right! Call me! Bye!"

On their way back Tai asked a lot of questions, but Kari only answered promptly. The whole time she was thinking of meeting TK again and how to tell her brother about her relationship with TK.

Matt went home with his brother and asked him about the truth. TK told his brother everything, down to the last detail…

"Man…How are we gonna tell mom, that she lost her little boy to another girl...?"

"Don't worry…she knows…she caught us yesterday morning…I think she's recovering…"

Matt was surprised, by what happened and tried to imagine his moms reaction, but soon they arrived at TK's home and they parted ways.

Meanwhile at the children's school:

Principle: "I'm glad to have you here! A hero at our school! You honor us with your presence!"

Jack: "The honor is all mine! Can't wait to start school tomorrow!"

* * *

**Author's note: So? How did you like this chapter…I tried to put some of the other characters as well…especially Tai and Matt…Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Back to School

CHAPTER 14: Back to School

School was starting again and the Digidestined were once again returning to their everyday lives.

Kari was on her way with Davis to their class room when she saw a familiar face. It was Jack. She did not know what he wanted there, but in any case he was here for her. She hated him now, but he always followed her and her grandmother was obsessive. She wanted to get rid of them, but she couldn't. She just hoped he would not be in the same class as her.

"Children! Today I want to introduce you to a new student at this school. Please welcome Jack! And yes! He is the one who got rid of those aliens. Jack it is an honor to have you here. Also your grades are spectacular; I think you will not have any problems with adapting."

"Yes thank you, where should I sit?"

Kari hoped the seat next to her, which she saved for TK, would not be the one chosen by Jack.

_Please don't choose this seat_,_ please, please, please…._

"I'll sit next to Kari. I know her!" Jack said. "An excellent choice, she is a very good student, and now she is the head cheerleader!"

"I know…"

"But sir! TK will sit here! He told me to save this seat for him, you see he's running late…"

"Don't! Jack you may sit there. If he's late, it's his fault! I' sick of it. What else does he have to do, he's always late and his grades are very bad! If he wasn't such a good basketball player he would be expelled!"

"But sir…" Kari's voice faded, she had no counterargument. _Why is he actually always late…?_

"Hey Kari, have you been avoiding me?"

Kari did not answer. Instead she was looking the whole time at the door hoping for TK to save her from Jack.

A few minutes later TK arrived. "I'm so sorry sir! It will never happen again!" Then he looked towards Kari and saw a smirking Jack sitting next to her. She looked desperate and needed help.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat?" TK asked madly at Jack. "I will not tolerate this professor. He is attacking me verbally! Aren't you going to anything?"

"Yes! TK, go to the principal's office immediately!"

TK agreed reluctantly and went, but he was sure he'll make Jack's life a living hell.

In the lunch-break the heroes were all sitting at one table. Ken and Yolei were going on about their classes, while Davis was mad about that Jack person. "I could rip his head off! How can he treat Kari like that! And then he plays the hero? I'll kill him!"

Yolei: You know you make a lot of death threats, but you never kill anyone?

Davis: AHHH. Not you too!

Ken: Calm down. Kari apparently knows him…right?

Kari: Yeah…where's TK?

TK (just behind her): What? Already missing me? [Kari blushed]

Kari: Sit down! We were talking about Jack…

TK: I'll kill him!

Davis: HEY! Wait your turn!

TK: What's gotten into him?

Ken: The usual…nothing special.

TK turned to face Jack, who was sitting at a table with a lot of people around him.

Yolei: What a nerve! He took your glory!

TK: It's better like this…I didn't want to take responsibility for it…and all the media. What I don't like is what he wants with you Kari. [Kari was thinking and didn't hear what he said]

Cody: We should teach him a lesson. One he'll keep the rest of his life.

Davis: Good idea Cody! I have just the plan!

TK: I'm in…and I think I know what you wanna do to him…

Later that day the boys had football [A/N: I'm European. So Football is soccer; for the American readers :)] and Kari was practicing with the cheerleading squad. TK, Davis and Ken had just the plan to make Jack pay. Jack was quite a bad player. TK had gotten much better at football, while Ken and Davis were playing semi-pro now. When Jack had the ball, TK slid in quite hard and Jack fell on his nose. He almost started to cry, but his ego kept him from it.

"ARE YOU MAD! Why are you fouling like this! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah…a winey little man" TK said laughing.

Jack sprinted towards TK, but Davis came from behind and pulled down his pants. All the girls in the cheerleading squad were looking at Jack and started to laugh. "TK I guess you're right…he is little!" Davis said laughing very hard. Meanwhile Ken took a photo, so it would also appear everywhere. Everyone, including the coach was laughing. Kari couldn't believe they silenced Jack. Jack was speechless and after pulling up his pants, he almost started to cry and ran back to the locker rooms. The gang was victorious, but TK looked towards Kari and smiled to her. She smiled back and then everyone went back to training.

Jack went home that day humiliated. He wanted revenge on TK and thought he would soon get it with God's help. What he never noticed was that TK was the one who saved earth. He had blurry memories of that day since he had been crying the whole time. For one part he also fainted. He knew that he would get his revenge and Kari, because in his story, he was the hero, who defeats the bad guys and gets the girl.

After school everyone went home. Kari was quite happy about what had happened, but her grandmother wasn't and thus she came to their apartment.

"Kari! That friend of yours should stop doing evil things to Jack! Who does he think he is!"

"He did me a favor. And leave me alone, I hate Jack. He's mean and thinks I'm toy that he has to have. He is not the hero grandma. I don't know what you like so much about him, but you should stop. He is an asshole! And if you're on his side than you should not talk to me anymore!" Kari slammed the door to her room and then her grandmother left disappointed, but she had a plan in her mind.

The next day she went to the children's school and ordered the principal to have a camping trip for Kari's class, in order to let the students get in touch with nature. Joanna knew the place and people where she wanted the trip to be and make Kari like Jack and dislike TK.

**Meanwhile:**

"What! Attay is dead and you escaped?"

"Yes master. I had no chance. It was the SuperSayian! He exists!"

"NO! Defla you have failed me! I'll give you another chance. Go with Valdus! You'll show him the SuperSayian! He will defeat him. This time go alone, leave the army here!"

"Yes master. You are very merciful!"

Defla will soon return to earth with Valdus…who knows what will happen to TK and Kari.

* * *

**Author's note: hope you liked it! Soon the ultimate battle will come :D**


	15. Caught

CHAPTER 15: Caught

After Joanna's idea most of the school board agreed to make a small trip to the camping site Joanna proposed. Soon the students were informed as well and the parents had to agree to the entire trip. The teacher had proposed for three other parents to come along and to help him out, due to complications and a high number of students. One might call it fate, others bad luck but the parents that were supposed to go with the children were Kari's mother Jean, TK's mother Natsuko and Jack's father John. The morning when the children had to leave soon came and everyone was waiting on the bus to leave.

Teacher: All right is everyone here?

Natsuko: No! TK is not… I wonder where he is, he wasn't home this morning…

Kari: I'm sure he'll be here in a minute or so…just give him five minutes!

Teacher: If he doesn't come in five minutes we leave.

TK was actually always training with Gabriel and Kami at his palace. It was much needed as TK needed to gain control over his new strength. He had actually made it on time and sat next to his mom, but as teenagers never sit on a bus trip, they were all talking at the back and the adults stayed at the front discussing their own problems.

As they arrived at the camp each was assigned a roommate. TK got to be in the same room as Jack, his worst nightmare, while Davis was together with Ken. Kari had to share rooms with Maria, the class' geek, but she didn't mind.

The sun was going down and most children hadn't been finished with their tents. TK was so annoyed by Jack that he had let him do it alone. Instead he helped Kari out, who was having a lot of trouble with that tent. After everyone finished they all gathered around a campfire.

Teacher: All right. Tomorrow there will be a competition. All the boys shall go into those woods, until a marked point and then shall return. Whoever returns first will win. The teams are the same as the roommates. Meanwhile the girls will stay here and Jean and Natsuko have a surprise for you, which you will find out tomorrow.

John: I have an idea. Shall each of us tell a story of when they were the most scared! I will start!

And so everyone told their stories. Some were telling of encounters with some strange animals, others about being stuck in an elevator and Jack about his magnificent fight.

John: Come on TK! When were you mostly scared?

TK: I never was scared. TK had been scared a lot of times. He thought of that time Kari was taken into the dark world. He hated that day and hoped he would forget it, but he never could.

Jack: He's to cool to give in.

Jean: Well is there nothing you are afraid of?

TK (looking towards Kari): Actually there is…loosing someone very dear to me…someone I always loved…

Everybody understood that he meant his mother, but he was talking about Kari.

Natsuko: TK that is so sweet. You will never lose me!

Kari looked at him and thought of what he said. She wasn't paying attention to the discussion. Neither was TK who was smiling at her.

John: Well Kari! What are you afraid of?

Kari: Getting my heart broken….

Everyone was silent. This is something no one wants, but the teacher changed the subject fast. Soon everyone was supposed to go to sleep, but Kari sneaked away with TK and they were somewhere private. They had been kissing for quite a while, but they didn't know that Jean had seen everything. When they went to bed, Kari was stopped by her mother.

Jean: I saw you! Do you have no shame! You don't know what boys that age want!

Kari: Mom! It's not like that. TK's different!

Jean: NO HE IS NOT! YOU BREAK IT OFF OR I SWEAR I WILL!

Kari: No I will not stop this. I LOVE HIM!

Jean: You are talking nonsense. Stop it NOW!

Jean left furious and Kari started to cry. Why did she have to stop it? _Why?..._

The next morning the boys all went into the forest and were thinking of winning. Everyone, except TK, who was more concerned with why Kari had avoided him that morning. The girls all had fun gossiping and baking cookies, but Kari was quite sad, as her mother had not looked at her at all.

Meanwhile everyone had returned from the forest, except TK. Jack was back and all the other boys as well, but TK hadn't.

Teacher: Where is TK?

Jack: I don't know we were walking and then…then someone attacked us. I managed to escape! We have to find him.

Kari was horrified. She thought it was the aliens again; otherwise no one else was able to keep up with TK.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Jack's story did not happen. TK was actually trapped by him and Joanna. He fell into a trap made by the two, but he didn't try to escape as he did not want to show his strength. He was lying upside down, held by his foot onto a tree.

Joanna: You should stop this affair with my granddaughter.

TK: Why? Who are you to say who she can date or not!

Joanna: Listen! I have a plan for her. Jack is very rich! She will marry him in two years, and have a wonderful future. Stay out of it, if you care about her!

TK: You think that is her future, that she needs someone to keep her happy with money. You have no idea what your granddaughter is capable of. You should feel ashamed…I pity you…I can make her happy! Not that moron Jack!

Joanna: If you don't stop then I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you.

Joanna pulled out a gun…

* * *

**Meanwhile at the camp:**

Kari: We have to find him! Davis, Ken! Let's go!

As Kari wanted to go she was stopped by a small explosion in front of her.

"Hello! Long time, little girl!"

Everyone was looking up and saw that it was Defla.

Defla: You are a friend of that Sayian! Take me to him!

John: Jack! Save us! Use the power of God!

Defla: Jack…hahaha…the little whiner…what's he gonna do? Drown us all in tears!

Kari: TK will stop you again!

Defla: Before he does that I'll kill you!

Kari: TK! _Please help me…You promised…Come what may…

* * *

_

**Forest:**

Joanna was pointing the gun at TK, but he suddenly made a horrified face. He had heard Kari's call for help.

TK: KARI! SHE'S IN DANGER! Let me down we have to help her!

Joanna: No! She shot the bullet, but TK dodged it and got down from the tree. He flew as fast as he could to save Kari.

* * *

**Camp:**

Defla was flying as fast as she could towards Kari. She almost hit her, but before she could do so, a punch threw her away and she fell at Jeans feet.

TK was standing in front of Kari. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes! Now I am!" Kari answered and kissed TK. "Don't worry! I'll deal with them!" Everyone was looking at the two, especially at TK's power. John, Jean and Natsuko did not know what was happening.

TK: Let's see if you can keep up with me!

Defla: You little brat! Valdus help me!

Valdus came down and looked at Defla. He did not hesitate and killed her, as Balthus had given him that order. Now they were standing face to face. TK transformed and took a protective stance in front of Kari. Now it was clear to those who were present, who actually saved the world, but Valdus has not shown anything yet.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	16. Light

CHAPTER 16: Light

The battle of the two fighters went on for some time and everyone was looking stunned at the fight. Nobody understood anything about what was going on, but they were all waiting for TK to defeat Valdus.

Jean: Kari! What is going on?

Kari: I'll explain later mom! We gotta help TK! Gatomon ready?

Gatomon: Yes! Gatomon digivolve too…..Angewomon!

Patamon: I'll help too! Patamon digivolve too.. Angemon!

Jack:WHAT? Angel – digimon? Whose is Angemon?

Kari: He's TK's partner. We have to defeat him guys!

John: Angels…? And these kids! They have the power of God! (Meanwhile also Joanna arrived at the camp)

Joanna: No! I will not have my granddaughter share something with that fighting maniac!

Kari: Well nobody cares! I care a lot about TK and I will help him no matter what!

TK was hit very bad and fell to the ground. Valdus came next to Kari.

Valdus: That's your girl? Nice choice Sayian do you love her?

TK: What do you know about love? You will never experience it!

Valdus: Seems like you can talk better than you can fight…pathetic…even transformed you are nothing but an insect!

TK: SHUT UP AND LEAVE KARI ALONE!

Kari: TK! Help!

Valdus: You should see a real Sayian my friend…. As Valdus spoke those words he started transforming too. Yes. Valdus was a SuperSayian too, much to everyone's surprise.

TK was already half-defeated, but fighting a SuperSayian, not even he was up for it. After his transformation Valdus hit TK directly in the stomach. The hit was so strong that TK de-transformed and fell on his knees, holding his stomach. Kari couldn't watch the fight. Joanna seemed to be happy about what happened. The angel-digimon were simply blown away by Valdus and de-digivolved to their previous levels.

Valdus: Well…watch your boyfriend die!

Valdus was beating the hell out of TK, who seemed unable to fight back. He was simply overwhelmed by the power of Valdus, even after all his training.

As Valdus prepared to give TK the final blow he was stopped midway, by someone holding his fist, which made him unable to move his hands. He looked and saw it was Kari, who was glowing and emanating enormous amounts of light. Everyone was looking at her and at the same time felt warm.

Joanna: What is happening to Kari?

Jack: She's an alien too!

TK was healed by Kari's powers and was ready to fight again, but Valdus transformed back. TK stopped as well.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Valdus remembered a specific memory from his past. He was but a teenager at that time, but he could remember everything.

Valdus: Mother! Why did you tell the King and Queen that their son will be evil and killed by a Sayian. Don't you know what will happen to me? They want to kill me now! They think it's me!

Valdus remembered saying those words to his mother, in her cell, before she was about to be hanged for treason.

Mother: Son! You will not be the one to defeat him…you lack one thing that other Sayian has…one thing you can never understand…

Valdus: Mother stop talking nonsense! Go and apologize….go! They will let you alone if you say you were wrong in your prediction!

Mother: NO! I will not! Listen to me! That other Sayian…he has the prince's blood. He is your king! Not these pathetic fools. You will listen to him! Do as I say!

Valdus: Suit yourself. My allegiance lies with them…not with you, traitor.

Mother: Valdus…one day you will understand I told the truth…when you will see the girl shining…she will show you the truth…and you shall help the other Sayian…

Valdus: Listen to yourself! You're mad…"Shining girl?" you are not my mother!

Mother: You will know I told the truth…

* * *

**Back to the recent happenings:**

Valdus was kneeling in front of TK. No one understood what was happening.

Valdus: My prince! I am sorry for the way I have treated you. I hope you accept my apology.

TK was looking at Kari and she was looking back. Both had puzzled faces.

Kari: Prince? What do you mean?

Valdus: He is the prince of all Sayians. My superior and I shall do everything to help him defeat Balthus!

TK: Wait a minute! A moment ago you were almost killing me and now I'm your prince?

Valdus then told the story of his mother and everything she had said. Both were looking puzzled.

Valdus: I see now what you have that I don't…love and friends…my mother knew all along! I shall help you and I'm sorry!

TK: I don't know this seems fishy…

Kari went towards Valdus: I trust you! If you say so…

TK: Kari are you sure?

Kari: Yes…I can see the light in him…he's different from the others…he was misunderstood…

TK: I trust you Kari…Ok. Valdus welcome to the team!

The conversation went on for a few more minutes and they all explained what had happened. Kari's mother was in shock, but TK's fainted. Joanna made her usual comments, but Valdus took care of that and "silenced" her. (A/N: he didn't kill her…yet).

Soon everyone was back on the bus and off home, although it was hard to convince everyone to be silent about what they had seen, especially Joanna, Jack and John, but Valdus' threats were enough to keep them quiet for a while.

Kari ultimately convinced everyone that Valdus was a good guy and soon everyone would train for the ultimate clash.

**Meanwhile:**

Balthus: I see he has betrayed me…They will all DIE!

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed it. More to come!**


	17. BreakUp

CHAPTER 17: Break-Up

A few months had passed since the arrival of Valdus. Everyone was busy getting ready for the ultimate fight. TK had been training the whole time with Valdus and made huge progresses. The student had surpassed the master, but while training he forgot everything around him.

**Tokyo:**

Kari: Do you think he'll come today?

Yolei: He might…it's kinda your anniversary right?

Kari: Yeah…we shared our first night together…

Yolei: He will come…TK never forgets anything!

**Later that day:**

Kari was at home waiting for TK to call her or come and sweep her of her feet, but her mother came into her room and interrupted her thoughts.

Jean: Kari, dear…get dressed. We have to leave. We have been invited by your father's boss to a dinner downtown. We leave in an hour!

Kari: Ok mom!

She got dressed and soon they left for the restaurant where they were invited. It was the most expensive one in Tokyo. Not everyone could afford the luxury to eat there, but if the boss is treating then you always accept. As they entered they saw the boss at a table with more people around. When Kari took a better look she saw it was Joanna, John and Jack.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?_

Boss: Hello there! I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Joanna and the reverent John and his son Jack!

Jean: Actually we know each other. Small world. Joanna is my mother!

Boss: Well what do you know! Karl (A/N: Kari's father) you should have told me earlier!

Joanna: Well you know him, he's very shy!

Jack: Kari it's nice to see you again. You look pretty!

Kari: Thank you…it's nice to see you too.

The night went on and on and the only thing Kari could think of was how much Jack had changed. He wasn't that evil anymore and neither was Joanna. She had a great time that night, but a part of her was still thinking of TK. Sooner than she thought the evening was reaching its end and she was in front of the restaurant with Jack. They were still talking and laughing, but she did not see that someone was standing on the other side of the sidewalk. TK was looking at her, his eyes glowing and just taking in every detail of her. Then he observed that Jack was there too.

Jack: Kari…when you and TK…you know…will you give me another chance?

Kari did not know how to answer that question, and before she could open her mouth, Jack kissed her. TK could not believe anything he saw. The flowers he was holding in his hands fell on the ground and then Kari saw him as well. She couldn't help it but run towards him, but TK flew away in an instant.

* * *

Kari did not sleep that night. She cried the whole time and waited for TK to come, until he did.

TK: I'm so sorry…sorry for what I did to you these last months. But what you did…

Kari: NO! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. He kissed me!

TK: Doesn't matter Kari…I can't be your boyfriend anymore…you betrayed my love…I hope you'll be happier with your Jack…

Kari: The only one I want is you! Please don't leave…stay with me!

TK: Goodbye Kari…everything tries to keep us apart…we just can't stay together…goodbye.

TK flew away and Kari went back into her room, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**A few more weeks later:**

TK never came back after the fight he had with Kari. She went on with her life. Soon she became again more than friends with Jack, but mostly because she was pushed by her parents, so that her father could get Joanna's help in getting a promotion. His boss was also a good friend of John's and Kari was the way in. She thus submitted to everyone's wishes and played her part, but at one mass, she did not expect what was to come.

John: I would now like to ask my son, Jack to say a few words, since he asked me to earlier today. Jack!

Jack: Thanks, Dad! I wanted to talk to you about this special person in my life, Kari. She helped me get through a lot of things and now we are more than friends. Kari I wish to ask you something, would you come up here.

Kari went up on the scene. "After school finishes this year…would you like to marry me?"

Kari was blocked. She wished she hadn't come to the mass that day. She wished he hadn't asked her the question she hoped only one person would ask her.

Kari: I don't know…I can't…

Joanna: Of course she will! KARI!

Kari (scared): yes…I will…

Everyone was happy in the room except Kari. Why in the world was it her…why was she the one to be in this position…why her…but she could never find the answer…

* * *

**Author's note: shorter chapter. Next one will be the fight! Only three more chapters! Reviews please!**


	18. Sacrifice

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading as quick…exams…I'm sure that this story will have only 20 chapters, BUT I will make a sequel…which will be in a bit different direction, but still continuing this story! I will reveal the title in one of the next chapters!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18: Sacrifice

Gabriel: TK…have you heard about Kari…?

TK:…yes I have…it's her choice…I will not get in her way.

Gabriel: You don't want to talk to her?

TK: NO! Leave it be! Valdus! Let's train some more!

Valdus (horrified): I don't think that is necessary anymore…he's here!

Everyone was looking in shock.

TK: Then let's go! Where will he arrive?

Valdus: Near Tokyo! We should be careful, not rushing into it!

TK did not hear the last thing Valdus said. He immediately flew towards Tokyo to meet Balthus. Meanwhile everyone had heard about the engagement between Kari and Jack, no one however was happy about it. Even Davis was sure he would rather have TK with Kari, than Jack. But it was her decision and everyone had accepted to come to the wedding which was supposed to be held the following day.

* * *

Jack: Kari, I'm so happy you accepted my proposal, the wedding will be great! I will make you the happiest girl alive!

Kari (sad and disappointed): Yeah…I'm really lucky to have you…

**Flashback:**

TK: Kari! I will always be there for you…I will never let anyone have you without a fight!

_WHY? Why did he not keep his promise…?_

Jack: Kari! Look! I think it's an UFO…BALTHUS!

Kari: TK…

* * *

**Close to Tokyo:**

TK was standing in front of the UFO. He was sure Balthus would appear before him.

Balthus (coming out): I believe you are the Sayian everyone is talking about! Where is Valdus? I need to give him something…

TK: You won't give anyone anything. You will die here today!

With that TK transformed into a SuperSayian. He immediately attacked Balthus who seemed to be dodging every blow. First TK attacked full of anger, but Balthus was fast and could keep up with every punch or kick TK gave. They exchanged fists for quite a while. Meanwhile the cameramen arrived at the scene as well.

Reporter: Ladies and Gentlemen! It's again a fight between the mysterious golden fighter and another alien! We can just see glimpses of the fight as they move very fast, but it seems they are quite equal!

* * *

As the Digidestined saw the fight on the news, they all decided to go to the place where it was going on, to help TK. The same thought Valdus and Gabriel who were already on their way. Kari quickly jumped as she saw the news. She was so desperate that she tried to storm out of the room, but she stopped as she saw that Jack was holding her hand with a tight grip. He had an evil smile on his face. The kind of evil she had never seen in her life.

Jack: Let's see how this ends from here. If you want you can send your Digimon to help him! You stay here, child of light!

Kari didn't know what Jack was up to, but she feared him in that moment. She helped Gatomon digivolve and sent her there. Kari stayed behind, scared of what Jack wanted to do…his smile never disappearing.

* * *

The fight continued. TK sent energy blasts to Balthus, which hurt him just a little. Balthus did the same, but TK avoided the attacks. He continued attacking and even his strongest one, the Kamehameha, could not harm Balthus. Soon TK was quite exhausted. Balthus prepared to fire his attack at TK. As it was heading towards him, he thought it was his end, but then…

WarGreymon: Terraforce!

MetalGarurumon: Metalwolfclaw!

The attacks combined and hit the energy blast of Balthus.

Tai: Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!

Matt: C'mon guys! Let's make him pay for hurting my brother!

Imperialdramon's attacks seemed to have most effect. The strong Digimon had taken Balthus on in a very heated fight, but Balthus unending energy was too much. The other Digimon were almost not able to scratch Balthus, but they gave TK a short break from fighting. Angewomons appearance surprised everyone, but her power seemed to hurt Balthus a lot. She was the one to be able to take him on quite easily.

Reporter: Unbelievable! We have Angels, robotic warriors, huge birds and bugs! They are all fighting for our world! Please send us your good hopes, maybe we can defeat that one super-strong alien!

Izzy: Angewomon's attacks seem to be quite effective…Prodigious!

Mimi: What is it? You found out a way to defeat him!

Izzy: Yes! Don't you see…Balthus is full of darkness. That's why Angewomon's attacks are effective. But why aren't TK's?

Matt: TK…you're not fighting out of love for us…I saw it…you are fighting for your pride and to get rid of Balthus…

Joe: Is that true? Do you want to kill us all?

TK: I'm sorry…it's the whole thing with Kari…

Reporter (was now near the children): Who is Kari?

Nobody listened to her except the watchers.

Kari: _TK…can you hear me…?_

TK (surprised to hear Kari): _Kari…_

Kari: _TK…no matter what don't give up…my light shall guide you…my love shall always be yours…_

As TK heard her, he immediately turned around. His hope rose again.

TK: Patamon…How about a warp-digivolution?

Patamon: Yeah! Let's do it! Patamon warp-digivolve to….SlashAngemon!

TK: Let's show him!

They both stormed towards Balthus who was in a fight with Omnimon now. In the meantime WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had DNA-digivolved and attacked Balthus.

TK: Hey Balthus? Take this!

TK's blow smashed Balthus. He fell to the ground. All the Digidestined were thinking of how TK became so strong now. Balthus however did not give up easily and with one super-strike he smashed all the Digimon and TK to the ground. They all de-digivolved, besides SlashAngemon, who was filled with TK's hope. TK was smashed at the ground, his energy completely depleted and unable to fight. As Balthus prepared to kill him, he was stopped in his tracks by Valdus and Gabriel.

Gabriel: TK! Wake up! We need you!

Reporter: No…our only hope, the golden fighter seems to be dying…all hope is lost…

* * *

**TK's imagination:**

_Where am I?...What is this white place..?_

_Voice: Hello…recognize me?_

_TK (Looking towards where the voice came): Jack? HELP ME! I NEED YOU TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO DEFEAT BALTHUS!_

_Jack (with the same evil smile Kari saw): I'll make you a compromise…I'll even help you defeat Balthus, but you will forever give up Kari…otherwise he will kill you…_

_TK: NO! What are you saying? AHHH!_

_Jack: NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS PLACE!_

_A headache took TK over and he soon found himself on a plain…he saw the sun and a spring breeze made him happier…he then saw the one girl he loved._

_TK: Kari?_

_Kari: Yes TK...don't give up! __You must defeat him…you must reach beyond your normal strength…you can do it. I believe in you…I love you!_

_TK: I love you too Kari! I will defeat him!

* * *

_TK snapped out of his dream and returned to his conscience with full energy. Although he did it, he was late, since he saw how Balthus simply turned Valdus into dust.

TK: NOOOOOO!

Balthus: He was weak…He deserved it…

TK: YOU! Because of you so many things have happened…I will never forgive you! NEVER! AHHHHHH!

TK transformed from a SuperSayian even further. He reached the second stage. Balthus could not believe what he saw. TK's hair was a bit longer, but still pointing up. His muscles increased in size and his face seemed much more mature.

TK: This is for everyone who had to suffer because of you!

He teleported towards Balthus and punched him once in the stomach. The blow was so strong that Balthus fell to his knees.

* * *

**Kari's apartment:**

Jack and Chimpmon were in the bathroom. Kari was still watching the news, now happier as she saw that TK was gaining the upper hand since his transformation.

Jack:…it's not possible…he is changing everything…he is supposed to die…no he will not defeat me…not after everything I have planed…

Chimpmon: Send him some power, master…

Jack: Yes I will….

A dark aura formed around Jack. The dark energy was sent to Balthus, who became stronger and stronger.

Balthus: YES! My master is giving me power!

He attacked TK who was losing ground again. He could not keep up anymore, but then he came up with an idea.

TK: Gabriel! Use instant transmission and get everyone out of here! This is the only possible way to defeat him!

Gabriel knew what TK was suggesting. He wanted to use the Infinity Blast, but that attack would come from the heart of the one to use it. It would kill everyone in its path, including the one to strike. The Digidestined also thought of what TK was going to do…he was going to sacrifice himself…

Matt: NO TK DON'T!

Mimi: You don't have to do this!

TK was already gathering his energy. He was firmly convinced that this was the only way. Gabriel immediately took all the other participants and left.

Kari could not believe what she heard. Even the reporters were stunned. Kari jumped to the TV, but then found all the participants in her apartment.

TK: _Kari…Thank you….I will always love you…come what may…_

TK attacked Balthus. The energy blast was so strong that it depleted both their energies. They both fell to the ground, Balthus dying and TK as well, however TK was happy…he was happy to save earth.

Balthus (started to laugh, before dying): You are a fool! You fell into his trap! If you think defeating me was what you were supposed to do, then you are wrong. My master's plan fell into place. Now he will embrace me with open hands…you have died in vain…

TK heard Balthus' last words, but he could not pay attention to them. The only thing he saw now, was a bright white light…

* * *

**Kari's apartment:**

Kari: Don't tell me….he…he…

Tai embraced her. He knew what his sister was going through. Everyone was in tears after what happened.

Reporter: He saved our world, didn't he…?

Matt (crying): Yes…he did…

With that the cameras were closed. TK had saved everyone…but his sacrifice would soon be found out to be in vain. Jack's plan had fallen into place. TK was gone from this earth and he could now continue to do what he planned all along…

The next day, even though TK had died, Kari was forced into marriage with Jack. The ceremony was about to begin, albeit Kari had been crying the whole time since she found out about TK.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that was the fight! I guess you're all eager to see who Jack actually is...haha...find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Ancestor

CHAPTER 19: Ancestor

The day of the fight had passed and the marriage was still taking place. Joanna was convinced Kari needed it, the whole family needed it. Kari however was in her room before the marriage. She needed some time to think before she could get married, right after the love of her life had died. She was standing at her table, looking for something. She did not know what, but she knew there was something, something important. She opened the drawer and then she found a piece of paper. She read:

_Dear Kari,_

_You should know that I never meant to hurt your feelings. I never meant to leave you…not the first time and not the second time. I always wanted to be with you…from the first moment I saw you I wanted you to be mine…apparently I was wrong. I wish you all the best in your marriage…but before you marry him, I first have to confess my feelings for you. Here is a new song I composed for you:  
_

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

_I hope you like it and you reconsider your decision in marrying Jack. I'll be waiting for you at our bench in the park._

_Love, _

_TK_

Kari didn't even need much time and she left for the park. When she arrived there she couldn't see anyone…TK hadn't kept his promise. She started to cry, thinking of what could have been, but soon her grandmother came and took her to the church. Minutes later Kari was standing in front of Jack and his father John had started the ceremony.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_Where am I…? _TK asked himself. He was floating in a bright place. _Is this heaven…hell…?_

TK: Hello…anyone there?

Voice: Hi! How did you get here?

TK: I don't know…I was fighting Balthus…and then I think I died…

Voice: I think you're wrong…if you'd be dead you wouldn't be here…unless…

TK: Unless what? Show yourself!

Voice: Hey! Take it easy…this place is quite big, you know!

TK: Huh…?

Voice: You are not really dead. Just your body is…that's why you're here!

TK: Just my body…what is this place…?

Voice (coming closer): It's a place for lost souls…you my friend are the first one here in a while!

TK: What about you…who are you?

Before the answer could be told, a tall black-haired person came flying on a huge green dragon. The person looked quite strong and his hair was much like Tai's.

Person: My name is Goku! And this is Shenron!

TK: Nice to meet you…I'm…

Goku: …TK! I know, who you are!

TK: What? How?

Goku: You see I'm the guardian of this place, I know everyone who comes in here…and there's one other thing…

TK: What? What is it?

Goku: I am your ancestor…I was the Sayian who first came to earth…

TK: NO WAY! YOU? WOW!

Goku: Well you seem impressed…

TK: Yeah! Listen! I need your help! I need to get back to earth…I need to tell the girl I love how I feel…I need to stop her from getting married…

Goku: I know all that…I know quite a lot…unfortunately I must deem you worthy of leaving this place!

TK: What do you mean?

Goku transformed into a SuperSayian. TK was stunned for a moment, but then he transformed too. Without saying a word, TK attacked Goku. He landed the first punch merciless and Goku flinched.

Goku: Not bad…You are worthy!

TK:…huh….so fast…?

Goku: You are strong…no doubt…much stronger than I was at your age… I just needed to see that!

TK: So let me go!

Goku: First listen to me. Jack is not what he seems to be.

TK: What do you mean?

Goku: Have you forgotten what Balthus said…his master…it's Jack…he has planned all this from when I was still alive…

TK: What is he then?

Goku: He is…

TK: What!

Goku:…the darkness itself…the ruler of hell itself…Lucifer! At least his soul…he entered the boy Jack, when he was little, he was almost dead, but his father made a pact with the devil…and so his son was alive…but at a terrible cost, a cost which he doesn't know of!

TK: NO! What does he want with Kari? HER LIGHT!

Goku: With it he can escape hell…he will be able to go to the heavens and annihilate everything. If he rules heaven…the apocalypse will come…

TK: Why now! Why! Can't you help me?

Goku: I'm sorry…I can't…I'm trapped in this world…it's since I fought him with Shenron's help last time…we're both stuck…but you aren't! Go! Save her, before it's too late!

TK: I WILL! Thank you…Will we ever meet again?

Goku: Only fate decides.

The next moment TK was back in Tokyo. He was in the middle of a road and the drivers were mad at him. TK didn't even pay attention and flew directly towards the church, with the highest speed he could possibly reach.

* * *

John: Jack, do you take Kari to be your wife?

Jack (smiling evilly): I do!

John: Kari, do you?

Kari (afraid of Jack):…I…

Jack (whispering): You better say yes…or everyone here will die!

Kari: Yes…

At that moment TK stormed into the church.

* * *

**Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! The next chapter will end the entire story, but there will be another one…a SEQUEL with Jack/Lucifer as the bad guy! Reviews please :)**


	20. From The Top

**Author's note: First of all I would like to thank all my readers, especially the ones who liked my story. Special thanx go to my reviewers: khushi92, Taeniaea, troy, Hikari and Takeru, Hika-chan, Lord Pata and CAD3NCE. Also to the ones who will review after I publish this last chapter :). I'd like to thank also very much Digigirl1995, who sent me a lot of messages regarding my story, from the very beginning!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20: From the Top

John: Kari, do you take Jack to be your husband?

Kari: Ye…

TK stormed in at that moment "KARI! DON'T SAY YES!"

Kari: …NO!

Kari's face lightened when she saw him, she almost had said yes to someone she didn't love at all. She was very happy to see him. She then rushed towards him and hugged him.

TK: Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

Kari: No…no he didn't! How are you alive…I thought you died?

TK: I've got no time to explain, we gotta get out of here!

Joanna: You! I thought you were dead! You are not going to ruin this wedding! Kari get up there and marry Jack!

Kari: NO! No I won't marry you!

TK: He is not what he seems to be! C'mon Jackie! Tell everybody the truth!

Jack (laughing as evil as one could): Well, well…there comes the hero of the day. So, was it so boring being dead that you had to return? Let me guess…the Archangel Michael brought you back...or better Raphael? Hahaha those brothers of mine always like to play me tricks! So which one wants me back in hell?

The entire room was looking confused. Only TK knew what Jack was talking about, and he was firmly convinced to protect Kari from Jack.

TK: I wasn't completely dead…I met Goku! He sent me back!

Jack (almost exploding of anger): Always that guy…a mere Sayian…having more power than an angel! (_He must have had a reason)_…how's he liking that place I banished him to? Quite nice isn't it?

Joanna: Will anyone explain what the hell is going on!

Jack: Just shut it you hag!

Joanna: You can't talk to me like that!

John: What is wrong Jack? Why are you acting like this?

Jack: I can talk and behave however I want! I don't take any orders from anyone! Forgot daddy…your little pact with Lucifer, when I was just a little baby?

John: …how do you know about that?

Jack: Well daddy…I AM Lucifer! Your son died a long time ago…and now it's your turn!

Jack raised his hand and shot an energy ball at John, but TK interfered and save him.

TK: I will not let you kill anyone. I will banish you to wherever you came from!

Tai: Hey TK! Leave some for me! Agumon?

Jack: Oh please…you fool.

Before Agumon could digivolve, Jack snapped his finger and all the Digivices were destroyed. All of the Digidestined were in shock. How were they supposed to defeat Jack without their Digimon being able to digivolve.

Jack: I shall now destroy you all!

Jack turned towards the altar and opened a gate to hell, but before it could open up completely, Gabriel came and teleported everyone out of the church, to Kami's palace.

Jack was left alone with Chimpmon in the church. "Well…that gives me more time to play with them…"

Chimpmon: Master…is your body able to sustain you any longer?

Jack: Her light could have made me invincible in this body…don't worry…I'll soon get another one…a stronger one and I just might have someone in mind! Now prepare…we are going to start the apocalypse!

* * *

**Kami's palace:**

Kami: TK! Are you all ok? Did anything happen to you?

TK: No…we're alright, but Jack…Lucifer he...he destroyed all our Digivices! He is way too strong for us to tackle him…I don't think we'll be alright…and Goku…

Kami: Lucifer...he's back! And, you met Goku?

TK: Yes. He's been banished by Lucifer a long time ago in that strange dimension…he can't get out.

Kami: Did he teach you how to fight Lucifer? He's the only one who would have known…I have trained him a long time ago, but he never told me how he has defeated Lucifer…

TK: He didn't tell me either. He just told me that he wanted Kari's light in order to gain his true power. He also wants to start the apocalypse!

Izzy: I think I may have a theory on how to defeat him. Gennai sent me an e-mail. He says there are some Code Crowns, that we can use to make our Digimon digivolve to a super-strong level…but he didn't say where we can find them…what do you guys think?

Joanna: No…no…how is it possible…where am I! Kari we must get away from here!

Kari: Just relax! We'll deal with it. You are the safest here!

Tai: Yeah…we are safe, but we must find a way to defeat him, before everyone is killed!

Everyone: YEAH!

Matt: Well, our chances of success are quite small, we are going to certain death…what the hell are we waiting for?

As they were discussing how to defeat Lucifer and to counter the apocalypse, TK turned to Kari. He kissed her and both knew, that no matter what would happen now no one could destroy their moment.

Mimi: So we still don't know how we should defeat him!

Voice: Maybe WE can help!

Everyone turned and saw three tall figures, with an extraordinary bright aura surrounding them, standing in front of them.

**THE END  


* * *

**

**Author's note: I hope you all liked my story! It ends with a Cliffhanger :) I will start a second one, so be sure to check my profile for the Sequel! I know I promised I'll tell you the name, but I completely have no clue yet, however I do know what it will be about! I'll hope to upload as soon as possible!**


End file.
